Then I Met You
by hika-sa
Summary: Bulma is a 25 year old woman. Beautiful, intelligent, wealthy-you might say she has it all, but in reality- she doesn't. Her story is set in stone. In a years' time, she'll leave the world of the living. That is, unless pure love can come into her life and recreates a happier ending…An ending that will keep her alive with someone to live for.
1. Destiny To Change Fate

_**Destiny to Change Fate**_

Seeing everyone…just so happy, dancing with each other. It hurts. This loneliness…I feel so empty…it hurts. Why is it that they've found what they've been looking for but I'm still here, alone? I envy them. Maybe what I'm looking for doesn't exist… maybe I'm meant to be alone. Is that it? Fate wants me to live with a gap in my heart, forever? Because if so, that just wouldn't be fair.

* * *

I'm still waiting whoever you are. I'm waiting just for you. Hurry before it's too late. I don't think I have much time left. In one year I'll die. I'll die unless you come save me. Are you coming for me? I hope you come soon… I need you…

* * *

Hello? Are you there? Hmm. I didn't think so. When? When will you come? I'm still waiting. Honestly, I'm getting a little impatient. But that's okay. I think you're worth it. Even though I don't know who you are yet, I know one thing. I'll love you…forever. I promise.

* * *

25 years ago Trunks and Bunny Briefs heard their doorbell ring. However, when they opened the entrance, no one was there. No one except for a newborn baby resting peacefully, covered in ragged sheets. Taking the child in, they discovered a book with a note on it:

_BULMA. LIFE WILL NEVER COME EASY; FOR IF EVERYTHING WENT RIGHT IN THE WORLD, WHAT WILL WE HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO? I WANT YOU TO LOOK FORWARD TO LIFE, BULMA. THIS IS SIMPLY THE FIRST PAGE OF THE STORY. AS YOU GROW, NEW EVENTS WILL APPEAR, FOREVER SETTING YOUR HISTORY IN STONE. BUT REMEMBER: THERE MAY BE AN END TO THIS STORY, BUT IT IS ONLY PRE-WRITTEN. YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE. YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO LIVE. JUST FIND THE PERSON THAT WILL PULL YOU OUT OF THE DARKEST NIGHT. HE WHO WILL DIVE THE DEEPEST DEPTHS FOR YOU. THE ONE WHO WILL REMIND YOU WHAT IT REALLY MEANS TO _

"'To' what, hun?" Bunny asked her husband. That was it. Part of the note was torn so that the last words of the note were lost forever.

Dr. Briefs took the sleeping baby into his arms and caressed her aquamarine hair. "Bulma will find out one day, dear. _**Our **_Bulma will find out one day. It's her destiny to."

* * *

Short little prologue. Comment what you think! Predictions? What do you want to see happen?


	2. Goku Son

**Goku Son**

**Present Day…**

"Hey Bulma! Bulma! There you are!"

"Oh hey Goku! Sorry it's been a busy day." Bulma groaned at her best friend.

"Busy day? But it's only ten in the morning." Goku questioned. He looked in her office only to find papers scattered all over the floor. The room was a bit bare, only furnished with a single desk and two chairs. The only frames on the walls were an old photograph Bulma had taken with her parents while in grade school and a photo of Bulma and himself at their high school graduation. _Bulma, you can't stop working can you? _Goku thought while childishly smiling at his longtime friend.

Back then, in elementary school, Bulma wasn't known to have many friends. Some kids were annoyed of her brilliance, answering even the most difficult questions given. It earned her the title "teacher's pet" only; those kids thought she was doing it on purpose, but truthfully Bulma couldn't help herself. Average education came so easy to her and she loved learning about things. She was like a sponge looking to soak up any new knowledge she could.

On the other hand, there were kids that thought Bulma had it all: being privileged with a wealthy and well known family; having a highly intelligent  
father, along with a damn good cook for a mother; and always having that same, beautiful smile on her face no matter what the situation.

There were kids who just plain avoided her, acting as if she were invisible, then there were kids who tried their hardest to be liked by her-knowing that she may sprinkle a little of her wealth on them as well. However, even at a young age, Bulma knew the truth.

Those kids were just fake-wanting only money from her. Thus the reason she tried her best not to get close to the people she met. This is, until she stumbled upon Goku…or maybe, it was he who stumbled upon her?

"Whachu working on, Bulma?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, in simple terms, I'm in the process of designing a device that will regulate your body temperature at will" she said, while scribbling notes down on the blue-prints "I haven't figured all of the kinks out yet, but I think I'll have it built in a week or two. Want to be the first to test it for me?" She looked up to her friend innocently, though her voice revealed sinister plans.

"Aha, well…sure. Why not. I mean, I guess if it doesn't hurt…I'll be," he gulped "…fine."

Bulma chuckled. Oh the memories she had made with him.

* * *

It was sometime in the fall of her sixth grade year in junior high. She was getting something from her locker when a boy with wild hair suddenly just crashed into her.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry. I was racing this guy and I guess I forgot to watch where I was going." His blush turned beet red as he scratched the back of his head. "Really. Im so so sorry. Are you okay?"

Right away, Bulma knew there was something different about the kid. _I guess he doesn't know who I am, huh?_

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Umm… my name's Bulma by the way. My dad manages Capsule Corporation."

"Cool…Capsule what again? OH, I'm Goku Son. Nice to meet ya!" he smiled as he helped her up. "Hey uhh, I gotta get to class, or I might get detention again…haha. Maybe I'll bump into you again, Bulma. See ya!" And he was off, running faster than she's seen anyone gone before.

And she was dumbstruck. How can someone be so oblivious of Capsule Corp.? was one of the questions that popped up in her head. But most importantly, why was he being so nice to a total stranger?

Bulma was so accustomed to minding her own business and having people ignore her, she didn't recognize the feeling she got after Goku had left. Huh, I hope we do bump into each other again. She thought, rubbing her back. She closed her locker and headed towards her class.

And sure enough as she walked into the door- BAM. Her head collided with the same boy from a couple minutes ago.

"Ouch! Your head is so hard! Huh? Hey, Buruma. Long time no see, haha. Guess we bumped into each other sooner that we would've thought." He laughed, helping the blue headed girl up.

"It's BUL-MA. But yeah, weird, huh?"

"What? What's weird?" A genuine questioned look on his face.

_This guy is just something else, isn't he?_ She shook her head and chuckled, "Never mind, let's take our seats."

* * *

Not long after she met Goku, Bulma was offered a chance to skip straight to high school. Though they hadn't known each other for long, Bulma became slightly attached to Goku, seeing him as the younger brother she never had. Goku was the first person she'd ever met that didn't try to take advantage of her- and the only kid her age she could actually feel comfortable with.

Goku was genuine in everything he said and did. Granted when it came to school work, he wasn't the brightest- but when problems pertained to real-life situations, Bulma might as well have called him a genius! He knew exactly what to say, and wasn't the type to sugar-coat answers. He was the first person Bulma could call a true friend, and the first person to ever read out of Bulma's book…

"So, have you made a decision? Excuse, Miss Briefs?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess a dozed off. Do you mind repeating that, please?" Bulma sat up straight in her chair, looking so serious, so professional for a twelve year old girl.

The principle of the school adjusted his glasses and folded his hands. He was an intimidating looking man, but Bulma knew better. He looked straight at her and repeated his question, "Have you decided about whether or not you are leaving your current grade for high school? It is a big step, though knowing how you are Miss Briefs, I'm absolutely positive the jump will do you good. I hate to admit, but your intelligence is way past our school's standards."

For some reason, Bulma felt nervous. Yes, she'd made the decision, but she did not want to be judged for the reason of it. Bulma knew that skipping straight to high school would set up a greater future, but would it be the future she wanted? Another couple years feeling lonely and depressed because no one cared to even talk or relate to her?

"No." she whispered.

"Excuse me? No, you haven't made a decision? Miss Briefs, you do know that I'll need an ans-"

"No," she said, louder and firmer, "I meant: No. I'm not going to move to high school."

The principle's jaw dropped. "Are-Are you sure about that? Bul- Miss Briefs think about the opportunity skipping to high school could give you. Think about it, -"

"I already have, Mr. Furukawa. My decision is final." She lowered her voice, now looking at the floor, "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you."

"But why? Why stay here- not that we don't want you here; you're a great aspect of this school- but why stay? What's holding you back?"

"He's not- Nothing is holding me back, sir. I've finally found myself somewhat comfortable in school. I've made a friend and I don't intend on leaving him just like that."

"Miss Briefs, I assure you: You'll make new friends in high-"

"You can't assume that. I apologize, but I have to go now. Any questions can be taken up with my parents, however, I can assure you that whatever decision I make, they'll be one-hundred percent for it. Thank you for your time… and uhh, see you Monday."

She smiled awkwardly and left- also leaving behind a stunned principle.

* * *

Remembering now, what Bulma had said in there was true. Nothing and no one was holding her back. She decided on staying by herself and it was her choice alone. Sure, Goku was the biggest reason she chose to stay, but ultimately she couldn't have had it any other way.

Goku was like her brother now. He's always been there for her. And she was thankful for him.

"Bulma," Goku spoke up, looking her straight in the eye. "Have you been checking it lately? You know… To see if anything has changed yet."

Bulma froze, hesitantly moving her eyes to a certain photograph on the wall.


	3. The Book of My Life The Book of My Death

_**The Book of My Life; The Book of My Death**_

"Bulma?" Goku asked.

She was lost at words. Slowly she got out of her chair and approached the wall with the photograph. It was the one with her as a five year old just entering kindergarten and her parents happily hugging her goodbye. Hesitantly moving her hand, she lifted up the picture revealing a safe behind it. Entering the combination key, the latch popped open. A single item was place in the tight safe: the book. The book in which her parents found with her when she was a baby.

Her hand was trembling now, when she felt another hand fall on her shoulder, making her jump.

"It'll be alright. Wouldn't hurt to check, right?" Goku grinned reassuringly. Clenching her fists she nodded and grabbed the book out of its dark clutches.

"It's been a while." Bulma's eye narrowed, rereading the note left on it.

"_**AS YOU GROW, NEW EVENTS WILL APPEAR, FOREVER SETTING YOUR HISTORY IN STONE."**_

* * *

She remembered when her parents first told her about it.

"Bulma, it pains us. It does, but we need to talk about something. It's very important, dear." Her father sighed, motioning Bulma to come sit by him and his wife.

"What is it, mommy, daddy?" Bulma was just four at the time, however she was very mature at her age, and her parents knew it. What they were to reveal would hurt her, but she needed to know the truth. But how do you tell a four year old the truth, without sounding blunt and insensitive.

"Remember the story your father and I told you about? The one about when we found you as a baby?"

"Umm, let me think… Oh yeah! I remember! I was sleeping in a basket and that's how you met me right?"

"That's right, honey. You do know what that means though, right? Your mother and I… you..."

"I must have been cold outside huh? Then you guys brought me in to get warm right?" As book smart as she was, Bulma was still an innocent four year old. So of course that is what made it harder for her parents to break the news.

"Baby, your father and I … we love you with all our hearts. When we first saw you in that basket we were surprised, but so grateful."

"That's right, dear. Your mother and I don't care about any of the technicalities. No matter what, you are _our _daughter, Bulma. But honey, what we're trying to say is, by blood, we aren't necessarily related."

"Blood? What do you mean daddy? What did blood say to you? I promise… I didn't eat those cookies on your desk mom-"

Dr. Briefs couldn't help but chuckle, but it soon after faded. "No Bulma, it just means that your mother and I … we're not… your real parents."

At first Bulma didn't respond. In fact, she didn't show any emotion at all. She looked like a broken porcelain doll, just staring at them blankly.

"Did you hear you father? We're… not…well, we're not-"

"But, but what does that mean?" She suddenly reacted, turning a little red, though not fully understanding the situation. "Where's my _real _mommy and daddy? Who… who are you then?" Tears began to emerge from her ocean-like eyes. "I-I'm s-so c-c-conf-fused." She blubbered, wiping her nose and eyes simultaneously.

dove in for the hug first, Bunny following right after- both parents embracing their sobbing toddler.

"Oh, Bulma. We're your mommy and daddy, remember? We found you abandoned at our doorstep, and ever since that day we loved and cared for you. No matter what anyone says- we're your parents sweetheart! Please, don't hate us. All your father and I ever wanted was a happy life for you, our precious Bulma. We promise to always be on your side, to protect you! Please forgive us, baby." Bunny began to weep softly as she hugged Bulma and her husband tighter.

He hated to see neither his wife nor child cry. Even as genius as he was, it was times like these where he hated himself the most- not being able to put what he was feeling into words. So to sum it up, he let go of his daughter and positioned her so that she would face him. "Bulma dear. I love you. Your mother and I love you. So don't cry anymore dear. We'll do anything for you, just ask, anything."

Bunny nodded in agreement, rubbing soothing circles around Bulma's back.

Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, Bulma looked up at her parents, lip quivering. "Do you promise?"

"Promise what, darling?" They asked in unison.

"Do you guys really love me? Promise?" More tears flowed freely from her eyes, but she looked straight into her parents eyes. So willful, so mature, so strong. There was no questioning it. No matter what mistake, no matter what decision, Bunny and Trunks would love their daughter forever.

They looked at each other and chuckled, together replying "Of course we do!"

Bulma's eyes lightened up and she gave them a soft smile. Practically slamming into them, Bulma pulled them both into a suffocating hug. "I love you guys too, promise."

* * *

It was only days after that Bulma's parents decided to discuss the item that was found along with her in the basket. When they first found it they were very confused. The whole book was empty except for the first and last pages.

_MARCH 16 1988. BORN._

That was all that was written on the first page.

_MARCH 16 2014. DEAD. _**9495.**

That was all that was written on the very last page.

After a week, began reading and rereading the very note attached to the book, feeling so intrigued by the hidden message behind it all. Looking through the book again, he noticed something different about it. Starting from the beginning, six pages were now filled with words. Calling his wife over, they examined each new page together.

_MARCH 16 1988. BORN._

_MARCH 17 1988. FOUND BY TRUNKS BRIEFS, BUNNY BRIEFS. _

_MARCH 18 1988. BULMA BRIEFS._

…_.._

Each new page contained a date along with a short title that summarized the contents of the page. The second page retold the day the doctor and his wife found Bulma. The third page recapped the day they went to legalize Bulma as their daughter, officially naming her Bulma Briefs. The seventh page printed the present date, however that was it. No other words remained. Baffled by this newly found phenomenon, skipped to the last page of the book.

_MARCH 16 2014. DEAD ._**9488.**

Still nothing had changed on the last page. No summary, no- "Wait a second." He took another look at the page, studying the numbers on it: **9488**. He could have sworn it said something different a week ago. Now, he may be getting old but the memory of finding Bulma was burned into the back of his skull; along with the memory of the contents of the last page. _**9495. **_He swore he saw _**9495**_ so how the hell did it change? It puzzled him for days.

Another week passed.

Again, he was stunned. Seven new pages were filled of recaps of their life with Bulma. Except, yet again, the current date on the fourteenth page was all that was written:

_MARCH 30 1988. _

Nothing more nothing less. It pissed him off. He was a genius, wasn't he? So then why the hell couldn't he figure this out? There was no science involved, no difficult English language, no real challenging math… Again he flipped to the last page of the book.

_MARCH 16 2014. DEAD. _**9481.**

_**9481. 9481. 9481!**_ That was only seven numbers less of 9488 and fourteen less of 9495.

_Holy cow. _His mind was boggled. Fourteen days. It was fourteen days ago that he and his wife found Bulma, thirteen days ago, he assumed, was when Bulma was born.

"Can this be? But that defies… Everything!?"

Slowly but surely, the pieces to the puzzle were coming together. His theory:

_This isn't a book about __**their**__ days that__** he**__ and__** his wife**__ had spent with Bulma. No. It was a book that retold __**Bulma's life **__with them. It was a book about __**Bulma's life, period. **__March 16, 1988. That was the day Bulma was born. March 16, 2014. That is to be the day Bulma is to die. March 16, 2014. That is __**twenty-six years**__ from now. And if he did the math correctly, __**9481 days**__ from today, March 30, 1988. Damn. It all made sense now. That's why there was no summary for the present day because __**today hasn't ended yet. **_

However, there were still so many questions left:

_Why is it that the last page was the only one with a futuristic date? _

_If Bulma is apparently going to __**die **__on that day, then how will it happen?_

_Could anyone prevent it?_

_Could he prevent it?_

And the most obvious question of all:

_**HOW THE FUCK ARE THESE WORDS JUST POPPING UP IN THE BOOK AFTER EACH DAY?**_

_**MAGIC? WITCH CRAFT?**_

Though with the thousands of questions now forming into his mind one thing was for sure:

Whoever left Bulma alone on Capsule Corp.'s front doorstep that night knew about this. They had to have, or how else could the book have been left with her in the first place?

All these questions and discoveries were making his head spin.

Grabbing the book he rushed over to his wife and explained his findings and theories.

"What?" Bunny exclaimed, now looking over to the sleeping baby in her crib. "Our Bulma is going to – March 16, 2014? But how? Why? Oh honey, are you sure, it just- this just can't be!?" She began to sob, softly hitting her husband's chest before collapsing in her arms. "What's happening sweetie?"

comfortingly rubbed his doll of a wife's back. "I'm not so sure love. But remember the note." He put both hands on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye and repeated the line on the book's note.

"But remember: there may be an end to this story, but it is only pre-written. You still have a chance. You still have a chance to live. Just find the person that will pull you out of the darkest night. He who will dive the deepest depths for you."

He lowered his eyes away from hers and spoke thoughtfully, "The one who will remind you what it really means to…to…"

Bunny gently placed a hand on her husband's cheek and smiled so deeply her eyes were closed. "You know what I think, hun? Bulma will be fine. I know she's only a couple weeks old, but I sense something about her, don't you? Call it woman's intuition. Our Bulma will live past that date. Twenty-seven years from now we will still have a bright and beautiful daughter to call our own. Don't give up faith, darling." She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Man. His wife may be a ditz at times, but she sure knew how make a person feel better. That's why he loved her. She was the perfect wife and he knew she'd be the perfect mother to Bulma. Maybe it was them? Are they to be the ones to help Bulma from the darkness? Dive the deepest depths? He wasn't the best swimmer though. So was the message figurative? He shook his head.

Walking over to the crib, he caressed the baby's cheek. "Bulma, you have so much ahead of you. Be strong. Your mother and I know you can do it. We believe in you Bulma."

* * *

Bulma bit her lower lip and opened to the last page of the book.

_MARCH 16 2014. DEAD. _**364.**

She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. _364 days. That was it. She only had 364 days left. 364 days left to live. _

With the suspense killing him, Goku leaned over Bulma's shoulder to read the page.

"Oh no."


	4. 1 New Message

_**1 New Message… **_

A single tear escaped from Bulma's eyes and she slammed the book close.

Goku ran both his hands through his thick hair and paced around the room. After about seven rounds around her desk, Goku stopped in front of Bulma attempting to shake her out her trance.

"Bulma listen to me. Remember, it's only _pre-written._ The future can be changed Bulma. You remember don't you? The lady and man who appeared out of nowhere a few years back? Remember what they said?"

Eyes still closed, tears streaming, Bulma nodded her head. The memory of the old man and woman who appeared to her out of nowhere.

* * *

About 8 years ago, Bulma was a senior in high school. Thanks to Goku, she made a few good friends that he introduced her to. Krillin, a short and stocky guy, who really knew how to lighten the mood; Yamcha, a guy with a long thick mane, who was a nice guy but tried a little too hard to impress people; Piccolo, a tall broad shouldered guy- he was more of the cool silent type, but offered wise…wisdom; Seventeen and Eighteen, twins who were known to be a little rude and aggressive, but defended and listened to Bulma; and ChiChi, a beautiful geisha who had natural maternal instincts but was still a fun girl to be around.

It was a December afternoon. Midterms were finally over and they all we eating lunch at their favorite ramen shop, Vegetarott's Soup.

"Okay everyone, here's some news for ya," ChiChi blurted out, hyper and giddy, "Goku and I are official!"

"Whoohoo! Whoop! Whoop!" Everyone at the table whistled and hollered.

"Congrats you two!" Bulma raised her glass, "To GoChi…ChiKu? Haha. To both of you!"

"Here here!" Everyone raised their glasses to toast.

Bulma was genuinely happy for the two of them, especially for Goku. He's always been there for her, and though Bulma never thought of him in a romantic way, she always felt that he deserved the best. Even with the happiness, Bulma still couldn't suppress a slight amount of jealously and lonesomeness that stirred deep in her heart. Still smiling though, she looked to the table of friends to see Krillin and Eighteen share a kiss, Seventeen and his girlfriend Maron give each other googly-eyes, and even Piccolo was letting out a rare smirk, which met he was texting his long distance girlfriend.

It reminded Bulma of her reality. Sure, she still had great friends and family, but in ways she couldn't describe she was alone. She had no one to really share her heart with. Her pessimistic side reminded her though, that it didn't matter in a way. The end was nearing fast for her. She was 17 years old now, and according to her father's deciphering and a little mental math, she only had give or take 3022 days left in her lifespan. _Soon. It'll be soon, hopefully painless. I just wonder how it will happen._

Bulma felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. _1 new message._

A few pushes of buttons revealed a text from a restricted number:

_If you really want to know, meet us 9 miles south of East City. The coordinates are as shown: 28N, 139E. Bulma Briefs, we recommend that you come soon if you want the answers. We will not wait for long. _

With each word she read, Bulma's eyes widened until they were almost popping out of their sockets. Her heart beat began to speed up and so did her breathing. Questions. Questions. Questions. She lived with so many questions throughout her life, and now a strange text pops out of nowhere just creating more questions! Whoever they were, Bulma needed to know. She yearned for any piece of information, any ounce of detail they could spare to relieve her of some of her questions.

The only other person, besides her parents, who knew about her book, was Goku and she needed all the support she could get right now. Noticing the lighting of the sky an idea popped in her head, one that Goku couldn't refuse to, no matter how indirectly she put it.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but my mom just texted me that I had to go home for something important. Must be a mini party or something." Was her little white lie.

"Leaving so soon, Bulma? Just tell your mom that you're having a party with us, I know she'll understand."

_Damn you, Krillin! Shut up. _"Sorry Krillin, can't say no to my mom. You know how she gets."

That earned chuckles and snickers from the whole group.

"Alright then, I guess I'm off. Call me later and I'll make it up to you guys 'kay, bye." She waved and walked to the door hesitantly, slowly.

"Wait!"

_Finally._

"It's getting pretty late. You sure you want to go alone? I'll walk you if you want." Goku called out to her.

Bulma had to play this out right, or it would be obvious that something was up. It's not that she liked lying to her friends; it's just that she didn't want to worry them. Her book was her problem and her problem alone. That's how she saw it, anyways.

"Oh, are you sure? Dude. Don't forget about ChiChi! Who'll walk her?"

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry Chi." Goku backed up, and put a hand on his girlfriend's knee.

_No Goku! You're supposed to say it's alright. ChiChi's a martial artist, she can handle herself. Oh Chi. Help me out here!_

"Oh Goku! You don't need to dote on me. Bulma lives much farther from here than I do and Seventeen and Eighteen are basically my neighbors. I can walk with them. You better not leave Bulma hanging like that!"

_I love you, ChiChi! Thank you._

"Oh, alright then. Let's go Bulma." Goku chirped.

"Haha, thanks Chi. Bye guys! See you later." She waved and left with Goku in the direction that her text told her to.

Looking back to make sure she was far enough from the ramen shop, she quickened her pace, dragging Goku along with her.

"Ah, what's up Bulma? Are you late for something? You're just meeting your mom right?"

"No, that was a lie Goku."

He slowed down his pace a bit, until he forced a complete halt.

"What do you mean? What's up Bulma?"

Bulma kept her back to him. "I think I've found someone who knows about it, all of it Goku." Digging in her purse, she pulled out a single item, turning half way to show it to him.

"Your book? But how? Only your parents and I know about that. Are you show about this, Bulma? I mean, who could they be? It sounds strange to me."

"Trust me, Goku. I just know, I feel like _they _know! Will you come with me to meet them?"

"Meet them? How do you know where they are? Did they approach you or something?"

Bulma showed Goku the mysterious text message. He tried replying to the text but the message wouldn't go through. "That's weird." He tried lifting up the phone to raise the signal but still no dice. Suddenly the phone began to vibrate.

_1 new message._

"Bulma, look." You didn't need to ask her twice. She practically pushed Goku out of the way to gain access to her phone. With a click of a button, the message flashed on the screen.

_Tick-tock Bulma and Goku. Time is wasting. __**Your **__time is wasting. 1 hour left. _

"Huh? Look, it mentions your name here too." Bulma showed Goku the phone. He became reluctant.

"Bulma, for all we know: those people could just be stalkers, just playing a prank on us. We better not." He crossed his arms not moving an inch.

"Ugh! Shut up and tell me what time it is!" She stomped her foot, meaning she meant business.

"It's 4:27. East City? Come on, Bulma. Even if we did go it'd take at least two hours to get there on foot. I'm just getting bad vibes about this."

Bulma wouldn't have it. "That's enough. I'm going with or without you." She grabbed a capsule out from her purse and tossed it over her shoulder. Then, POOF. It became a hoover-jet, manufactured by Capsule Corporation. "Hm. With this thing, it'll only take about 45 minutes if we take off now, using hyper drive over course." She winked at him and jumped in the driver seat. "Well?" her voice impatient.

"Fine. But if those people show any indication that they may hurt or do something stupid to you: we're gone, alright?"

"Oh whatever. You know this intrigues you as much as it does me. Stop acting and get in!"

"Was it that obvious?" Goku ran around the jet and into his seat.

"4:32. Shit. Seatbelts Goku! Haha! Hold on!"

Three seconds was all it took for the jet to take air and leave nothing but dust behind.

* * *

Beepbeepbeep.

Bulma checked her screen. _28N, 139E. _The exact coordinates from her mystery message. Below her looked to be a ghost town. Abandoned and wrecked buildings as far as the eye could see. After landing the jet, they both got down to take a look at their surroundings.

"What? Is this right?" Goku questioned.

Bulma shook her head. "Honestly I don't know. A little creepy if you ask me but, this is where the coordinate points led us." She walked down the empty streets, as shivers ran though her back. Places like these disturbed her. She always felt something was going to jump out, out of nowhere. Then she felt something grab her shoulder.

"AHHHH MY GODDDDD!" She shrieked, creating echoes that lasted for about a minute. She fell to the floor, pathetically trying to crawl away. It was kind of like those damn scary movie scenes where the victim was on the floor and you kept screaming at the TV screen, telling them to get the fuck up already.

"Bulma, Bulma!" a familiar voice spoke, "It's just me."

Bulma stopped her crawling, carefully turning her head to the voice. She caught glimpse at a worried looking Goku waving both of his hand in front of him defensively, as if he did something wrong. Bulma yanked her head forward, struggling to hide her deep shaded blush. She pushed herself off the ground and wiped herself off. Creating a fist with both hands, she put them to her hips dramatically walking in the opposite direction of Goku.

"Umm, Bulma. You okay?" Goku laughed nervously trying to calm the girl down. She just kept walking.

Now moving her hands to her mouth, forming a sort of triangular cup shape around her lips she called out, "Hey! Is anyone here? It's me Bulma! Oh. And Goku's here too! Hello? Anyone?"

The sky was a dark shade of blue, the horizon a little lighter. No working street lights decorated the bare town and the moon had yet to come out in the sun's place. The only light source was coming from the hoover-jet, but it was dim. "Goku, I guess we should hea- Goku?" she spun a 360 but caught no sight of him. "Goku, come out now. This isn't funny." She hardened her voice in attempt to mask the fear.

A faint rustling sound came from an unknown direction.

Then she heard it again, but this time louder… or was it coming closer?

Another rustling sound. "Goku?" she pleaded.

More rustling sounds, only this time they were accompanied by muffled footsteps.

Bulma Briefs had enough. She ran. In which direction, she didn't care. She just needed to run away from whatever the hell the noise was coming from. Then BAM. She slammed into a hard figure.

"Oh, thank God! Goku! You bitch where were you…" her voice lowered as she lifted her head. The hell was she staring at? A brick wall? But it was round? And legs were jutting out of it? Wait a second. Is this a turtle shell? She brought her head up a little higher, but saw no neck, no head either. As fast as she could blink, the turtle shell with legs turned around. It wasn't a turtle. Nope. He looked human. Like a scrawny old man with a thick white mustache and goatee. She couldn't see his eyes for they were shielded by a pair of red sunglasses.

He was smiling at her and it made her uncomfortable. Bulma looked down to see her boobs nearly popping out of her shirt. She swiftly pulled it up, hoping the man didn't notice.

"He he. Well, hello there, Bulma Briefs."

She looked back up to meet his stare. "Hello."


	5. Simple Complications

_**Simple Complications**_

* * *

The man offered a hand to assist her up.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly while patting off any dirt and pulling her shirt up further. "Umm, are you… do you?" she didn't know what to say.

He just chuckled. "I'm Roshi, Master Roshi if you will."

"Nice to meet you Master Roshi. Have you seen my friend around? He's a fairly tall guy, muscular, crazy hair sticking out in every direction."

"Ah yes, Goku. Don't worry Bulma. My sister is retrieving him right now."

"Your sister?"

"Mhmm." He put his hand to his ear, "Oh, and here they come now." He used his thumb to point behind him.

And sure enough, Bulma heard footsteps along with her companion's voice calling to her. "Bulma, Bulma! There you are!"

Bulma met him in the middle and punched his shoulder. "Idiot! Where'd you go? I was scared to death, you dummy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kinda saw something shiny and decided to follow it…" he pressed his pointer fingers together and made a childish pouty face. "But hey, it led me to BaBa here!" He indicated to the old woman resembling a witch. She was floating on a giant, shiny glass ball.

"Bulma, BaBa. BaBa, Bulma." Goku introduced him. They shook hands.

"Oh, and Goku, this is Master Roshi. I met him while looking for you."

"Master Roshi, it's great to meet you." Goku offered his hand.

"And the same to you, my boy." Roshi said, completing their firm hand shake.

"Well, now that the introductions are over," Bulma stated, "I want to know: Are you the people who contacted me during the day?"

Roshi and BaBa looked at each other exchanging nods. "Yes, we are." BaBa replied.

Bulma's mind began to race. This was it; these were the people with the explanations for her. But anxiety rushed through her body. Was she going to like the answers she'd receive from them? What if they could only tell her the bare minimum? What if there really were no solutions to her problem? Shit, what then? As if on cue, Master Roshi spoke up.

"We understand you have many questions for us. However, due the time of day we don't feel like this is the most appropriate place for us to discuss any of it. We would like to ask if you were willing to come to my house to talk."

Bulma looked at Goku for advice. Of course she wanted to go but Goku was better at reading people than she was. If Goku was for it, then so was she.

In all truth, Goku did not sense anything bad about the two strangers in front of him. They seemed to have good intentions- hell, they were going out of their way to help Bulma, weren't they? Goku reassured Bulma with a smile and answered for the both of them.

"We'd be honored to come. Just give us the directions and we can give you a ride there as well."

"Actually," Baba cackled, "that won't be necessary."

"What do you me-" Bulma was cut off mid-sentence.

* * *

In a flash, they were all transported to a small island inhabiting only one house. The location was a bright one, and Bulma began to understand why they wished to speak here than their previous spot. The island was sunny and warm, isolated from any cities and surround by sea.

"Please, this way." Roshi motioned them into his home.

Goku and Bulma read the word printed in the front of the house: _KAME_.

They walked inside and Bulma instantly noticed the porn magazines on the table and blushed.

"Excuse me. He he he. Just forget these were ever here." Said Roshi, nervously removing the dirty magazines from the table and placing them in a drawer. "Got to keep yourself entertained somehow on this lonely island, right?" He chuckled nudging Goku's side.

"What, uhh, sure." Goku answered, not really getting what was happening.

Baba whacked Roshi on the head. "Dumbass. Show some decency for once."

"Please, don't mind my fool of a brother. Please, sit down." And they did. Goku and Bulma both felt a bit uncomfortable.

Breaking the awkward silence Roshi gestured, "Goku my boy, why don't you come outside and chat with me. I can teach you some skills that could put your young body to use."

Roshi walked out the door beckoning Goku to follow. "I think I'll leave you and Baba alone, Bulma. Just yell if you need me." He ruffled her hair and left.

Now it was only the two of them: Bulma and BaBa.

"BaBa, what do you know about this?" Bulma pulled out her book and handed it to the older woman.

BaBa took it in her hand and skimmed through the pages. _The book is already a third full. She does not have much time left. _Skipping to the end, BaBa read the contents of the last page:

_MARCH 16 2014. DEAD. __**3022.**_

_Exactly three thousand and twenty-two days. This girl is a brave one, pulling herself together even while knowing her ultimate ending. She deserves better. _

"Bulma, what exactly do you want to know? And please, be specific. Due to certain circumstances I am very limited on answers."

That wasn't what Bulma wanted to hear at all. She was hoping she had all the answers, but again she hoped too much. _I shouldn't think like this. I have an opportunity to learn and I need to take advantage of that. _

"Well first off, the note on the front of the book there; it says that new events will appear, forever setting my history in stone. Is there no way to change my history in which I survive what will become of me?"

"Hmm. I don't think you fully understand the message of that note, my dear. Have you noticed that every day of your life has been documented in this here book?"

"Yes, I have."

"You see, time is a never ending, ongoing cycle. There is no way to stop time, no way to speed it up, and no way to reverse it. Within time history is made every day, documented: through stories in our hearts and even in books. But your particular case is a difficult one. You see, this book was specifically assigned to you, encoded to record everything and everyone that affects you. Whatever written in this book is permanent. Everything except that the last page."

"You mean the page that predetermined my death? How is it that the current date in that book is not fully documented when the last page has already been set for over seventeen years now?"

"That is because from the beginning of your life, your fate was already determined for you. It was how you were going to go about and reach your fate that had not been scheduled."

"Fate? But am I not allowed to choose my own fate, just like you or the people around me are?"

"No." she said bluntly causing Bulma to slump into her chair. "Fate is inevitable. Even I cannot control my own fate. Fate is tied to everyone's life indefinitely."

"So what you're trying to say is that no matter what I do, in the end I'll still die?"

"Not necessarily."

"Huh?"

"_You still have a chance. You still have a chance to live._ Is that not what this note here says?"

"Yeah, but you said… Okay. I'm confused."

"Bulma, life is tied with fate, but it is also tied with destiny."

"Aren't they the same thing? What's the difference?"

"The difference, Bulma, is that fate just happens to us. Destiny is _our_ choice. We choose to go after our destiny, which leads us to our fate. Fate may seem to limit ourselves, in a sense that no matter what we do, we'll always end up a certain way. That is true and invalid depending on how you look at it: Because what has become of our fate points to our chosen destiny that we decided to make long before we were born. I know this may seem complicated, but do you think you understand the bare basics?"

She thought a bit then nodded.

"Good. I want you to know that fate is unkind, unforgivable. However, depending on the path you take, it may also be very satisfactory and generous. Have faith in yourself. Bulma, your history is set, but your fate can be changed."

"So, I won't die?"

"No and yes. It depends on how you go about trying to change your outcome."

Bulma smiled in relief. She still had a chance, and she would do everything in her power to take that chance and not put it to waste.

"Do you know what I can do to change my…outcome, into a positive one?"

"Just find the person that will pull you out of the darkest night; he who will dive the deepest depths for you; the one who will remind you what it really means to."

"To? To what?"

"Bulma Briefs. You will have to find out that answer on your own. But what I can tell you, as cheesy as it is, is that nothing but love can help your situation."

"Wow. That is cheesy. Could the person who'd written my book not think of a clever or more mysterious way to solve my problem?"

BaBa chuckled. "I guess not. But remember, true love is never found easily. The love you must look for must not only be true but pure as well. You must love him and he must love you. There are no ifs, buts, or maybes. Your love for each other must be eternal; your sacrifice must be dedicated altruistically; you each must have the ability to look the other in the eye with complete sincerity, confidence, and devotion- and tell that person you love them."

Bulma gulped. It was serious- love was serious. It bothered her how easily "love" was being thrown around now a days. The gravity of what Baba was telling Bulma was sinking in. Her love for the person she meets…or already met must be mutual, it must be genuine. BaBa was telling her that unless she finds a man that will love her genuinely as much as she loved him, or more, their love would not work. If their love wasn't pure, Bulma would die without a doubt. It scared her. How the hell was she supposed to know if the guy was the right one or not? What if she settled with the wrong guy, thinking he was the right choice? Love takes time, and time was a privilege she had very little of. Why did life have to be even more difficult after you find the answer to something? It was as if life was a game and Bulma just passed a level, which led her to another level, then to another harder level, which then led her to a maze, which then led to her fate. Shit. She knew life wasn't just a game. No, it was way more vital than that. She lived through trial and error knowing you can't just restart again like you could in a game. Nope. Real life equaled one life. One life, one chance: you slip up and it just may be the end for you. Damn. Bulma was just a senior in high school. Having all this weight on her shoulders was almost unbearable, but she had to pull through, because she wanted to live. She was even more determined now. No more self-pity, no more whining, no more fun and games. It was time to put her big-girl pants on.

Baba saw all the determination in Bulma's face. She was proud of her and knew that if she tried hard enough, she'd be able to make it out- alive.

"Bulma, be it that any doubt reappears, I just want to let you know that you'll know. Just pay attention to the signs, alright?"

"Wait, can you repeat that again? Sorry, I was in my own little world."

"Ha. Aren't we all?"

Bulma smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut our conversation short."

"What? But I still have so much more to ask you. Please, I can't do it on my own."

"And you won't. You have loving friends and family, Bulma. They will help guide you to _him._ Trust me."

"Thank you BaBa. Will we be able to see each other again?"

"If destiny calls for it, my dear. But if the ship runs smoothly, I doubt we will ever have to."

Bulma got off her chair to hug the short woman. Small in stature but her amount of knowledge and wisdom seemed indefinite. "That's not true, Baba! I consider you my friend, and friends have a right to see each other." Bulma became emotional.

"Haha. If you feel that strongly about it. Good luck, Bulma."

"Wait, BaBa, I'm sorry but I have one more thing."

"Of course."

"Do you… Do you know who my real parents are? And if so… do you have any idea why they chose to abandon me like that? It's not like I don't love my adoptive parents- that's not true at all…it's just I can't help but wonder…Did they not want me?"

BaBa smiled. "That my dear, is a question for another time. However, I cannot stress this anymore: your parents adored you, it just wasn't the right time."

Tears ran down Bulma's smooth face. "Thank you again, BaBa." She hugged her one last time and they both went outside to get Goku.

They were faced with an entertaining show of Goku and Master Roshi… sparring?

"Goku, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" In that instant Goku turned away, Master Roshi sucker punched him across the face. "Owww! Master that wasn't fair!"

"Distractions will occur in the field, you must remember to pay close attention to your opponent and surroundings. BaBa! You're finished already?"

"Where'd you learn to fight like that, Goku?" Bulma asked, stunned that her pushover friend was so talented at martial arts.

"I kind of just learned right now. Master Roshi threw a couple punches at me and I dodged them. Then before I knew it I was throwing punches and we were sparring."

Master Roshi nodded his head and patted Goku on the back. "This young man's got some real natural talent. If we ever meet again, Goku, I hope you will have continued your training in the arts. Don't put your gift to waste my boy. You may become the earth's savior one day."

Goku laughed. "Haha. Thanks Old Timer. I promise, your teachings will not go to waste."

"Bulma, I would like to add something before you leave," Baba had a stern look on her face.

"Okay."

"Make sure you keep your book protected at all times. If a page of your book is damaged, you may lose the memory of the contents of that page; if your whole book is damaged, you have a high chance of meeting your doom before the predicted date."

Bulma's face was terrified as she clutched the hard cover in her arms. "Are you kidding me? So wait, what counts as damaged then?"

Baba began to wave her pointer finger at her. "Don't rip any pages or tear them out of the bind. That can cause you to recall those memories differently, or lose them all together. But most importantly, don't let the whole book itself come to any harm. Don't spill any liquids on it, burn it, anything that may cause permanent damage to it altogether."

Goku offered his opinion in the matter. "Burn it? But, BaBa, think about it. Burning it would actually be a good idea. If I set this thing on fire, won't her "fate" be erased? She'll be free from whatever this thing says right?" A glimmer of hope, brightly shining in Bulma's eyes.

"Don't even think about it Goku. And Bulma, you too! Don't think about doing that at all. Charring it up won't erase your fate, it'll erase you completely! If this book disintegrates, so will you! And I'm not making any of this figurative. The best thing for you to do is lock that thing up where it'll be guaranteed safe. You may check it once in a while to see if any information on the back page changes, but don't risk it for anything else. This is for your own good, Bulma."

Bulma quickly put the book back into her bag and zipped it up, securing it closely to her body.

Master Roshi looked at his watch then at BaBa. "Alright you two, unfortunately you cannot stay any longer. Good luck to you, Bulma. May you live a _full_ and joy filled life. And to you, Goku. I hope you grow up stronger than you are today. May your heart continue to be pure."

They all exchanged hugs. Bulma and Goku began walking the other way, but then remember that they were trapped on an island, thousands of miles away from the shore. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Goku scratched his head.

"We will be there for you if ever need be. Good bye and stay safe. And especially to you, Bulma: stay alive."

"Good b-" Before they could formally speak their farewells, Goku and Bulma were transported back to the ghost town they first arrived to in East City.

"I hope we see them again soon, don't you?" Goku asked.

Bulma didn't reply. So many thoughts were running through her head. There was so much to take in. But the first thing to do on her list, the first thing was to get her book to safety.

"Let's go home, Goku." Bulma said, getting onto the pilot's seat of the hoover-jet.

Halfway home, Goku's curiosity broke the silence.

"Hey, so Bulma. What'd you and BaBa talk about anyways?"

* * *

OKOKOKOKOKKKK. If this chap was in any way confusing at all don't be scared to ask me questions. Fate and destiny were like two impossible questions to me. Thinking about it made me question my purpose in life. But hey, I'm writing this story for the enjoyment of my readers, regardless if you like it, comment, or hate this story. I'm glad that my mind, in a sense, is reaching someone. So Thanks! And I hope you continue to follow this story! Ciao mon ami 3


	6. Is This It?

_**Is this it?**_

Bulma recklessly threw the hard cover book to the side of the. True love. _Pure_ love. It's been about eight years since she had learned that that was the key to changing her fate. Finding love was and is still her destiny. But, eight years is a long time, a long time to become pessimistic and hopeless.

At one point, Bulma thought she had found the one: Yamcha. After high school, they became infatuated with each other. Bulma really thought she was in love. However, Baba had told her there were no ifs, buts, or maybes in real love. And Bulma questioned herself with each of those while being with him.

_If we really loved each other, then why do we constantly hurt one another?_

_I love him, but why can't I look him in the eye and say that anymore?_

_Maybe this isn't love. Maybe we're not supposed to be together. Maybe…just maybe, I really am meant to be alone. _

After about three years of constant fighting about things that didn't matter, Yamcha repeatedly seeking other women for "comfort", and Bulma rapidly regaining the emotion of loneliness, they finally cut if off. Three years. That was a little over a thousand days, wasted on the wrong person. Wait, no. They weren't "completely" wasted. Saying that would be too harsh. Bulma and Yamcha did love each other at one point, but their love wasn't pure. She didn't regret being with him. After all, after about eighteen years of her life, she was finally be able to share her heart with someone, even if only for a little bit. She was glad she met him. However now, only a year was left for her. Could she really find "the one" in a span of a year? Bulma didn't want to seem desperate. She didn't want to rush love. But she couldn't stop contradicting herself. She wanted to live, but began giving up fighting for her fate to be changed. She wanted love, but hated that it was taking forever for her to find it. She wanted happiness and a relationship, but she became accustomed to being depressed and alone. Couldn't anyone help her? She was lost, so so lost, and she couldn't find any exit for her to escape the feeling. She collapsed in Goku's arms and began bawling.

Goku embraced his best friend, wanting to protect her from anything and everything. But he knew he could only do so much. Unless Bulma found the right person for herself, the inevitable would happen to her. Why couldn't he do something for her for once? She was always there for him and he felt more than indebted to her. She gave him the courage to ask his wife of two years, ChiChi, to marry him. He assisted in the wedding planning and saved him from looking like an idiot with ripped pants on the day of his marriage ceremony. Even when they were kids, Bulma stuck with him. She was one of Goku's first real friends. She was like the sister he always wanted- she was his sister. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Why couldn't he help her? Her life seemed so unfair to him! She deserved so much more.

After Yamcha and Bulma broke up, Goku tried everything he could to make Bulma happy again. He and ChiChi started setting up Bulma with dates that they thought would appeal to her. Unfortunately, love could not be forced upon two people. Bulma would always leave her day empty handed- literally. Now, March 17 of 2013 and Bulma was still single, still alone. Days seemed to go by so much faster as the years gone by. Shit. He knew a year wouldn't be too long from now. Was this really it?

"Bulma… Sis. Come on. Let's go get something to eat, 'kay? Knowing you, I bet you skipped breakfast today, huh?"

Bulma wiped her face and straightened up her hair. She gave Goku a faint smile and nodded. "Ha, was it that obvious?"

There was no use of crying anymore. No use of self-pity. There was no use in regretting life anymore. If this was really it, if one year was all Bulma had left: she'd be damned to spend it entirely submerged in negativity. She knew that the best thing she could do now is spend it with the people she was closest to and enjoy it. Fuck her fate. She was going to live today, tomorrow, and for as long as she had left. That was the best thing to do alright.

* * *

Goku invited ChiChi to come along with them to get their early lunch. They went to their favorite ramen shop and grabbed a couple bowls to eat. They each tried their hardest not to mention Bulma's situation. Now that ChiChi knew about Bulma's book, she would always give Bulma her opinion about what she could do:

Travel around the world, or better yet, travel to a place she would never think of and search. Go to a random nightclub as a dancer; maybe more than a few dollars would be tossed her way. Switch her career into medicine; maybe she'll find a sick person with a beautiful mind. She'd never know what would happen. ChiChi always suggested the most creative scenarios in which Bulma would meet him.

But today, she didn't have any crazy plans. Today she ate with Bulma and Goku and talked about other things. They all did. It was more like awkward small talk. What else could they talk about? It pissed them each off about how restricted and tense they felt. _Come on, come on. Say something. Anyone, say anything. Please. _Is what they all thought.

"Bulma," ChiChi finally spoke up "just one more idea."

Bulma sighed a sigh of relief. "Haha, alright. Shoot."

"Why don't you just start walking? For a day, for a week. It doesn't matter. Just walk without giving it a second thought. Maybe some weary traveller or ex-convict will pass you by, then BAM! You'll both walk into the sunset together." She started laughing toward the end. They all did.

"You know what? That actually sounds doable. Maybe I'll start. Today or tomorrow. Might as well, right?" She winked at the two of them and took a sip of her drink.

"That sounds like a good plan. Just make sure that if it is an ex-convict that you stumble upon…well make sure that he's at least being… _legal _now." ChiChi laughed again.

"And if that doesn't work out, we'll both still be here, Bulma. ChiChi will brainstorm more ideas and we'll even make Krillin and everyone else help out." Goku's stomach growled. "But before you start, I'm down for seconds…or thirds… I mean come on. This is just an appetizer, we still need real lunch, am I right?" He rubbed his belly and ordered five more plates for himself alone.

"Alright! Two for me please, you too right ChiChi?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm stuffed. I'll just watch the both of you stuff your faces while I stare at a salad, mentally getting more full."

Bulma and Goku looked at ChiChi like she was crazy. "Guys, gosh. I was just kidding! Three for me, please! And on the double!" She ordered to the waiter.

The waitress came rushing with five bowls balanced perfectly on each of her arms and set them on the table in front of the three customers.

Tying a napkin around his neck, Goku took apart chopsticks. The other two did the same. "Alright guys. Are you ready for the ultimate ramen challenge? The person who finishes their third bowl last pays the bill. Haha. Three, two, one- BEGIN."

The all dug into their bowls not caring about the mess they were making. Meanwhile, as Bulma ate through her bowl, she began contemplating what to do next.

* * *

Filler-y chapter. Next one'll get better. 'Til then!


	7. Rethink, Remember

_**Rethink, Remember **_

At the end of their meal it was no surprise that Goku won. ChiChi actually lost the challenge, but it was Bulma who offered to pay the bill anyways. She had other things on her mind now.

"Hey, um, don't mean to cut our day short but, I gotta go." Bulma got up from her seat and adjusted her bag.

"Is anything the matter? Stomach hurting or anything? Dang it! See, I knew you and Goku were taking our little 'challenge' way too seriously." ChiChi said. Indirectly scolding the two.

"Hey, don't get upset just because you lost Chi. Haha. I'll let you win next time." Goku kissed her on the cheek.

"Ha. That'll be the day." ChiChi rolled her eyes.

Bulma smiled at the two. "Well, nothing's wrong. I'm just going to take a walk. You know what I mean?"

Goku and ChiChi grinned at each other then looked back up at their friend. "Of course. Call us if anything comes up. We love you." ChiChi hugged her.

"Love you guys, too!" Bulma ruffled Goku's hair before walking out the exit. "I'll see you guys later." Then she left the shop.

* * *

She was about four blocks away from the ramen restaurant when she realized she didn't know where she was going. But after thinking about it for about two blocks more, she thought that not knowing was for the best. She's been thinking things over way too much lately. Overanalyzing every single detail only to notice that thinking wouldn't help her situation. She needed to think, but it was best to just do. And spontaneously walking like this was just the thing she needed to do. But while she was walking, of course she needed to think! _Why the hell do I keep contradicting myself like this? Ughhhh. _

Bulma looked up at the street signs and noticed that she was heading north east; the opposite direction of her house. That was for the best. She knew that she was most likely to return home a little after dark, but she wanted to make sure that there was enough space between her and her home. She wanted to make sure that she used this day to think things through. It was 12:14. About nine hours until the sun would be completely gone. _Great. That should be plenty time for today. _

While walking dead ahead, trying to avoid traffic as much as possible, Bulma began thinking about everything wrong about her life first. _Shit. But that's a long ass list._

_When I was about four years old, I found out that I was adopted. Even now I have no idea who my birth parents could be. Now that I think about it, anyone on these streets could actually be them. I can't help to think about who they were or how their personalities and looks were like. Growing up, I had no social life throughout all of elementary school. Each day I would remember crying myself to sleep. It was about third grade when I stopped. I had no more tears to shed. I was emotionally dead. I always felt no need to actually study. Instead, I would just doze off during class or stare out through the windows. Then, I knew I was searching for something, I just didn't know what. At the time, I wondered if anyone else's life was as bad as mine. Then I realized I was being ridiculous. OF COURSE, DUMDUM. I would always tell myself. STOP COMPLAINING. YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT BAD? WELL, THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO HAS IT EVEN WORSE. But damn. I always thought my life was pretty unfair, but if there are people with lives ten times as bad as mine…well I pray for their strength. I just hope that'll I'll be able to keep my own. Middle school and high school weren't so bad. It was the second semester of my senior year that dumped stress onto every single nerve in my body. I had already met Master Roshi and BaBa. Baba had told me of the reason why I was supposed to die on March of 2014. And to be honest, I found it depressing. Like: "Fuck. Am I really that much of a loser?" kind of depressing. I will die because I'm apparently incompetent enough to find love. Sheesh. Here I am thinking that I'm at least not half ugly, and I try not to be a total bitch. I am who I am. What upsets me the most is that when I was born, fate predetermined that I would have found no one that accepts me for me in my 26 years of living. "What's wrong with me?" is a question I would almost ask myself daily. Not to mention that I was to die on my twenty-sixth birthday. When I was old enough to realize the meaning of my book, I slowly began dreading my birthday. To me, they became like countdowns and reminders of how long I would have left. Whenever my birthday would come by, I'd stay in my room the whole day. I wouldn't accept any gifts, no phone calls, texts, presents, because to me birthdays weren't days to be celebrating. Nope. Birthdays became the shittiest days of my life. But, I did at one point stop hating my life so much. I fell somewhat in love with Yamcha right after graduating. I honestly don't know what made me feel so attracted to him. Yamcha was Yamcha. There was no real explanation for him. After about a year of being together I guess we got bored of each other. He began seeing girls behind my back, making room for others on the side. It became overwhelming to me. To know that I alone was no longer good enough for him. I knew it wasn't really love. It was just physical attraction. I did really care about him, but he lacked loyalty. And I guess I lacked the excitement he was searching for. After our relationship ended, Goku and ChiChi set me up on a bunch of dates with their friends. They were all kind people, but I felt no spark when I talked to them. That extra oomph wasn't in our smiles or conversations. We weren't right for one another. I felt as if I was being picky. But thinking about it over, I really wasn't. I guess I can't blame myself for feeling the way I was for them. Feeling nothing. It's just that, they weren't who I was looking for. But at the same time, I didn't know who or what I was looking for. As strangely as it sounds, I just knew that when I found whoever it was, it wouldn't take me too long to know. However time kept passing me by, whether I liked it or not. I started losing all hope. I started to think that it was impossible to change my fate. Actually, I found myself in denial at one point. I tried my hardest every day to put my brain through so much in order to forget about my book, my life, and my fate. I would get up early in the morning just to start up or work on new inventions. I avoided as much social confrontation as I could. Sometimes I couldn't even talk to my parents. They did nothing but try to help me but I kept pushing them away! I'm a horrible daughter. I'm a horrible person in general. Fuck. I hate this. Before today I had nothing but restless nights. Sleep was the last thing on my mind. I could only just stare at the ceiling or take midnight strolls through the parks. I was becoming the little girl I was in elementary school: alone, lost, miserable. There really was nothing I could do for myself. I had given up completely. _

Bulma stopped and waited for the okay to walk sign turn red, initiating her to move forward. She was tired of all the negatives and wanted to tally up to positives that had happened.

_Sure, I don't know who my biological parents were, but the parents I have now are my __**real**__ parents. They raised me, loved me, and showed me nothing but care and support. I thank them for that. Sure elementary was pretty bad, but things got better once I met Goku. He showed me kindness that no other kid my age ever had. He defended me when I got teased and was there when I cried. He made me a stronger person. Senior year, I had real friends. I got insight in what direction my life was going. If I had never met Roshi and BaBa, I would have never found out why I was going to die. I would've been left in the dark about all of this forever. They answered so many important questions for me. BaBa told me that my birth parents did care for me. My heart felt lighter that they. And after high school Yamcha and I got together. He was great, I have to admit. Sure, it was a bumpy ride, but I experienced happiness with him. Every one that I've encountered throughout my life… I honestly don't know where I'd be now without them. They brought me so far and if this is my last year on this earth, I want to do everything in my power to let them know how much I appreciated it. Yeah, there were some definite struggles in my life, but that only made me cherish the peace granted to me by the people I've met. If this really is my last year, I promise, I won't go out with regrets. Not anymore. It's not worth it._

Bulma was a couple miles into North City. She wasn't that familiar with the territory, but it didn't matter to her. She was glad that she had time for her to ponder about everything that had happened to her. She grabbed a snack from a street vendor and continued walking forward.

"Mommy? Daddy? Mommy!? Daddy!? Where are you?!" cried a little boy on the crosswalk. Bulma wasn't too far from the boy, but wasn't too close either. The boy kept walking back and forth, from the street back to the crosswalk. Obviously, he was lost and it looked like no one was stopping to help him. Quickening her pace, Bulma walked toward the little boy. But she wasn't the only one heading in his direction. An eighteen wheeler was charging through the streets. When the driver noticed that the lights turned yellow, he tried stepping on the gas to make it through the intersection not even paying attention to the minor pedestrian. _Shit. _Bulma thought, practically running toward the child.

"Hey kid! Kid watch out! WATCH OUT!" she yelled. But it was too late. The semi was only feet away from the boy. Bulma unconsciously jumped in front of the little boy in an attempt to shield him.

_I guess… I guess my book really was wrong. _Though fear and anxiety rushed through her body, she looked back and smiled at the boy, still holding her ground. A single tear fell down her cheek as she heard the horn of the semi-truck blare.

Watching the scene from the background, a man dropped his late lunch sprinting towards the crazy woman and bratty child. As fast as he could, he swung both of them in his arms and tackled them into the other lane of the street. The truck's horn still honking as it zoomed past the scene. The child looked at the man in complete shock and ran to the other side of the road.

"Mommy! Daddy! I was looking for you!" he cried while slamming into the arms of his parents, who were oblivious to the commotion that was displayed in the background.

The man grunted as he lifted himself off of the blue haired woman. His body was sore, but knowing his weight and acceleration in which he rammed into this lady, damn. She must be real uncomfortable. He glared at her groaning body with twitching eyes.

"IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"


	8. Wait! That Jerk's Who?

_**Wait! That Jerk's Who?**_

* * *

Bulma slowly lifted her heavy eye lids. Her head was spinning and she could hear some man's gruff voice scolding her. _Ugh. Was I sent to heaven or military camp?_ Her blue eyes opened to meet dark reflective orbs.

"Excuse me, _miss._ But, I'm pretty sure I asked you a question! Are you too brain dead to answer me! Hey!"

_So much for prince charming or knight in shining armor._

Bulma struggled to sit up on her butt, and realized it was just the two of them. Her head spun around left and right. "Hey, where'd he go? Where's the boy? Oh my god. Is he… is he okay?" She asked, frantically shaking the man in front of her.

He nudged his head forward. Bulma turned slightly to see the boy and his parents walking away. She sighed and turned to face her… savior? However, tender sharp pains were piercing her neck and back. She cried out in pain. Concerned, the man lifted her up off the street and carried her toward the nearest hospital.

* * *

Bulma awoke to familiar beeping noises in an unfamiliar room and bed. She cocked her head to the side and noticed a heart rate monitor. Her eyes widened as she attempted to sit up. Her neck and back were aching. She tried to rub her neck, but a brace was blocking her way.

Where was she? Well, a hospital, obviously but where? She couldn't really remember what had happened. _Okay okay. There was this boy on the street. A truck. And then a guy saved us. But how'd I get here? _ She strained her memory to try to picture the man's face. _I didn't get his name. Dang it. I don't think I thanked him either. _Bulma lay back down but instantly shot back up when she heard well-known voices scramble through the hallways.

"Bulma! Honey, are you alright!" her mom called out, storming into her room.

"Bulma dear!"

"Bulma!"

Her father, Goku and ChiChi rushed in after her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" ChiChi and Goku asked, shocked to see their friend in such a state.

"What happened?" Her father asked coming around her bedside.

"She idiotically jumped in front of an eighteen wheeler out of all things, trying to save a stupid kid."

Everyone looked to the doorway finding a man with thick spiky hair, toned arms and tan skin. His knee jutted out as he rested his foot against the doorframe. His arms were crossed and he had furrowed eyebrows, as if he were mad at someone.

"You're the guy, right? You saved us." Bulma said.

Bunny rushed toward the man and gawked at him.

"Is this true, young man? Are you the one who saved my precious Bulma? Oh, you deserve a medal! You're a hero!"

The man looked at the older woman and scoffed. "Hero? Pfft. Anyone would've jumped in at that moment. I simply reacted faster than anyone else." He looked at the blue headed maiden on the bed. "By the way, you look like shit."

Bulma winced at the comment and shot him back a glare. "You know, just because you jumped in at the right time, doesn't give you an excuse to be a jerk."

He smirked at her, now looking at her parents. _Ugh! Is he mocking me? _Bulma fumed.

"The doctor said she'll need plenty of bed rest. Here are the painkillers he prescribed." He shoved a piece of paper with messy handwriting towards the older man with purple hair. Then he looked back at Bulma.

"Listen, woman. I'd put a little more thought into your actions. I'm pretty sure you have a slim chance of anymore _nice guys_ like I saving your ass again." He chuckled at her outraged expression and walked out the exit.

"Jerk." Bulma said under her breath.

"Wait! Hey!" Goku called after him, running through the hall.

"What do you want?" The man with flame shaped hair spat.

"Listen," Goku said putting a hand on his shoulder "thanks a lot for saving Bulma. She means a lot to us you know. We owe you one." Goku offered his hand out to shake.

"Don't touch me." He said flicking the hand Goku placed on his shoulder away. He looked down at the guy's other hand and kept on walking. Goku frowned.

"I'm Goku by the way. Umm, do you have a name?"

He kept walking, stopping at the elevator. "Of course I have a name, stupid."

"Well, then?"

He sighed. _Jeez, these idiots won't leave me alone, will they?_

"Ouji_. Vegeta Ouji." _He stepped into the elevator and turned to face Goku.

"Will you come back to see Bulma off?" Goku asked, trying to figure out where he's seen the man before.

Vegeta just smirked, letting the elevator doors close in front of him.

Ouji. Ouji. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Goku walked back to the room where he saw Bulma and her parents talking to a doctor.

"You'll be fine within a couple of days. Don't do any heavy lifting or any stress inducing activities for a week or two. Other than that, if you feel good enough, I'll be able to let you go in the morning."

Bulma nodded her head. "Thanks doc."

The doctor walked out of the room.

"Oh, Goku. Did that guy leave?" Bulma asked.

"Well, yeah. He didn't give me a number or told me if he was coming back. He did however; tell me his name is Vegeta Ouji."

Bulma pouted, crossing her arms. She was upset that she still didn't get to thank the guy, even if he was a big jerk. Wait a second. Ouji? She knew that name.

"VEGETA OUJI!? THAT WAS HIM?" her father exclaimed as if reading Bulma's thoughts. "Of course! I recognize that face anywhere! He may have a… well brash approach, but that kid is simply genius! He's the son of Vegeta Ouji Senior. A well-known inventor such as I. Bulma dear, was it really Vegeta who saved you today?"

Bulma was in as much shock as her father was. Vegeta Ouji. She knew many magazines with his face printed on the front cover; in fact she owned many of them. She was a huge fan of his work and just couldn't believe she didn't recognize him sooner. She gave her father a curt nod as a reply.

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about running into him, right?" ChiChi suggested. "He's not a convict, nor is he a weary traveller, but the son of a prized inventor. It couldn't be more perfect. Damn, I am good." She smirked winking at Bulma. Goku, her father, and Bunny looked at her confused. Bulma on the other hand, remembered their conversation prior her incident. _Oh hell no. Not him. He may have good looks but meeting him in person. Ha. He's not real good with first impressions. _

Bulma squinted at ChiChi, shaking her head. "Sorry, but no." ChiChi busted out laughing.

"We'll see."

The three bystanders to this discrete conversation were lost. "Wait, what?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

* * *

Morning came and Bulma was admitted out of the hospital, assisted by Goku and ChiChi. Her mother and father were there to escort her back home.

"Oh, Bulma dear. When we get back home I'll start baking up a storm. You look thin, hun! Nothing a 'lil cake won't fix."

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation, Bulma was bombarded by questions from ChiChi and her mother.

"So he just dove in to save you two? Wow, he's so brave." ChiChi said, while adjusting pillows on the couch where Bulma laid.

"Well, he's very handsome, Bulma. You know, at first glance, I'd have to say that that Vegeta boy is some husband material. Oh," Bunny gasped, putting a hand to her mouth "I shouldn't be saying this. I'm a married woman after all."

Bulma blushed with an irritated expression on her face. "Mom, stop."

"Hey Bulma, what about-"

"Oh ChiChi darling! That's so-"

Bulma tried her best tuning out the two women's voices, but sadly it didn't work. She felt a migraine coming on as they suffocated her of her personal space. "Look enough, enough. Sorry, but I still feel a bit light headed from yesterday. Why don't I just go get my book and you can read what happened from there. Then, if you still have any lingering questions I'll consider answering them."

Bulma went downstairs with ChiChi and her mother following behind. She entered her lab and approached a childhood picture. Lifting it up, she then inputted the combination to the safe. The door popped open.

Her heart dropped.

Were her eyes deceiving her? She swiftly inserted a hand in the fairly small safe and dragged her hand around the inside, making sure not to miss any corner inch. It was empty. FUCK. WHY WAS IT EMPTY? Bulma slammed the door close and re-entered the passcode. She forcefully opened the door once again but still nothing. Her book wasn't there.

ChiChi and Bunny noticed Bulma's panicky attitude and approached her. Putting both hands on her shoulders, Bunny tried to calm her daughter down. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

"It's gone."

"What do you mean? Your book?"

Bulma nodded, trying to keep her composure in check. Sadly it didn't work. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bulma, relax. It'll be fine, we'll help you find it. Umm, retrace your steps! Where's the last place you remember having it?"

Bulma used both her hands to rub her temples. _Yesterday, I was looking at it then I threw it… _She yanked her head to the side of the room where she chucked her book. _Then, I put it in my bag and we went to eat… it still had to be in my bag when I started walking, so there are only two places… Fuck My Life._

"Mom, by any chance, did the doctor or any of the nurses hand you my book?" Bulma asked fist against the wall with her eyes closed shut.

"Sorry Bulma. But no one gave me it."

"Of course not."

_I'm still here. I'm pretty sure I'm alive, so that means the book isn't totaled. That piece of crap must have flown out of my bag when Vegeta tackled me. Mannn! It could be anywhere by now. Why me?_

Bulma walked to her desk with a dark aura surrounding her. "B, you okay?" ChiChi asked worriedly. Bulma didn't answer. She just went into the top drawer and brought out a case containing capsules in them. Opening the case she grabbed capsule 3, a motorcycle styled vehicle and carelessly dropped the rest of them on the floor. Keeping her eyes distant, she walked out the door and into her yard.

"Bunny, she's gonna kill someone." ChiChi looked at Bulma's ageless mom as she gasped.

"Oh, I'll go make her tea. She'll feel way better when she comes back, haha." Bunny swiftly walked up the stairs and into her beloved kitchen, leaving behind a stunned ChiChi.

* * *

Instead of carefully tossing the capsule on the ground, Bulma furiously hurled in the earth, trying to take as much anger out on it as possible. She hopped onto the floating vehicle and violently stepped on the gas pedal. _I swear, if I find out someone is messing with what is literally my __**life**__, ha. HAHAHAHAHAHA! _She thought menacingly in her head as she drove to her destination.


	9. It Starts - Rendezvous

_**It Starts: Rendezvous**_

Bulma landed softly, just feet away from the scene of the crime. Her temper had calmed down some, but she knew that any little moment could still make her snap.

She looked toward the street where she suspected the book had been dropped. It wasn't too busy, being it only a tad past noon. It wasn't windy and it hadn't been last night as far as she knew. So where was it?

Bulma didn't know what to feel most: angry that she had let herself lose something so precious or miserable knowing that she might as well had lost her life already.

She walked up and down the street, sought left and right, but still, her book could not be found. Halfway giving up, she decided to take a break at a coffee shop.

The atmosphere of the place was warm and welcoming. The lights were dim, fueled by sun rays streaming from the windows and the music hummed a beguiling tune. Not many people were there and it pleased her. At least she could relax in peace for an hour. She ordered her drink and took a seat at a table for two. Reaching for the nearest magazine, she almost spit out her mocha frap when she saw the man on the cover.

_Vegeta Ouji. _The headline: **Bachelor Engaged!**

Bulma lifted an eyebrow and flipped through the pages until she found the particular section. Her eyes widened.

_Vegeta Ouji, the adored bachelor of the Ouji Empire is now taken. On March 14, the beautiful couple announced their engagement to the public. Eighteen Takamatsu, world famous model and fashion designer and Vegeta have shared some words of their future marriage:_

For some reason, Bulma felt a twitch in her heart. She looked at the picture of Miss Eighteen and Vegeta. Eighteen was beautiful to say the least. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a sexy figure. Bulma had to admit, her smile was very cute as well. Vegeta was holding hands with her in the photo. He was smirking, looking adoringly at his new fiancé. He looked different for some reason… different from when she had seen him last night at the hospital. _I guess it's 'cause he looks happy? But something's missing in that smile of his. I can't put my finger on it though. But his fiancé, she's, she's-_

Bulma heard the chair across from her squeak as it was being moved. She closed her eyes and she inhaled deeply. _Are you serious? Out of all the places they could have sat. _

Bulma felt the magazine being pulled from under her hand.

"Excuse me, but I was-" She lifted her eyes to see the culprit of such rudeness.

"Hmm. Interesting choice of magazine you have here." Said a deep rough voice.

First the jet black spikey hair, then the olive skin, finally those eyes. The eyes that revealed nothing but spoke 's mouth opened up but no words could escape it. _Vegeta? What's he doing here?_

Vegeta looked up at the oh- so-familiar woman in front of him. He chuckled and smirked at her shocked appearance. "You know, I had an appointment to go to yesterday. Your interference caused me to miss it. I don't think I received an expression of gratitude. I mean, I did save your life, didn't I?"

He looked at her with cold eyes while he took a sip of his drink.

His expression was impassive, but his words still showed the same amount of arrogance as the night before. Bulma lowered her gaze from his and blushed slightly. He was right. She owed him a thanks.

Taking a sip of her drink, she cleared her throat. "Uhh, thanks for yesterday. I guess I owe you." She looked back up to meet his amused face.

"Oh really? Well I'm free tonight. Meet me at Genki Dama Park tonight at nine. I don't appreciate tardiness." He chuckled and got up from his seat.

"Wait tonight but-"

"You said you owed me, am I not mistaken? I'm just asking for a bit of your time since you have used up mine yesterday. Oh, and I think this is yours." Vegeta reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a book.

Bulma's heart dropped. "Where'd you find it? I was looking everywhere-"

Vegeta tossed it on the table and nearly knocked over her coffee.

"I'll be expecting you, Bul-Moose Briefs. Nine o'clock." And with that he began to exit.

"It's BUL-MA!" She called out, but doubted he was able to hear her. She slumped back into her chair and exhaled.

Her book. Her book was safe. She flipped through the pages making sure no tears or stains were present. None were. Then she flipped to the last page.

_MARCH 16 2014. DEAD. __**363**__._

Still the same ending it had been since 25 years ago.

Bulma gulped down the rest of the contents of her cup. She rubbed her temples as she looked forward to the now empty chair. Another rush of embarrassment reached her face.

_Aww man. He caught me looking at him and his fiancé. How embarrassing! I bet he thinks I'm some weird stalker now. _

She picked up the magazine and tossed it back where she had gotten it. Their brief conversation was replaying in her head.

"_Where'd you find it? I was looking everywhere-"_

"_I'll be expecting you, Bul-Moose Briefs. Nine o'clock."_

_Bul-Moose? What a dick. Bul-Moose Briefs? Briefs? How'd he know my last name?_

She shifted her eyes to her book on her lap. _Did he read it? Wait, can't just assume that. Maybe he got my name from the hospital attendants. I hope he didn't read this. Oh God. It'd take a lot of explaining. And why does he want me to meet with him tonight? Pretty unexpected, I mean he's getting married, right?_

Bulma left the café and headed back home.

* * *

"Bulma you're back? So, did you find it?" Bunny asked carrying a tray of sweets.

"I did actually." Bulma flashed the hard back just before returning it to her purse.

"So where'd you find it? On the street?" Goku asked stuffing his face with a piece of chocolate cake.

Bulma hesitated for a moment. _They don't need to know, for now._

"Actually yeah. It was umm near a gutter by a sidewalk. Luckily, it didn't get wet or anything." She lied.

"Well that's good. Hey B, you mind joining Goku and I for some dinner tonight? It'll be our treat." ChiChi smiled.

"Sure, what time?"

"Tonight at nine. That okay?"

Bulma almost choked on her cake. "Nine? Oh, I can't. I actually have somewhere I need to be. Sorry, next time though?"

"Where you going, honey?" Bunny asked.

"Where am I going?" Bulma scratched her head, nervously laughing. "Umm, well there's this place. Uhh, dad, Dad! Daddy told me to retrieve some plants for studying. Yup."

"Well, we can come help you get them. That way you'll finish faster in time for dinner." Goku suggested.

_Dang it. How am I supposed to get out of this one?_

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to bore you. I have to gather plenty. You and ChiChi deserve a date. We can always have dinner some other time."

"Well, if you insist. See you tomorrow then." ChiChi and Goku left the building.

For some reason, Bulma didn't want to tell them about her planned meeting with Vegeta. He was getting married anyways. No use for ChiChi, or Goku, or her parents fussing over something that will never be.

* * *

It was 8:52. Bulma had arrived at the park where Vegeta instructed her go. _He better not have stood me up._

She got out of her car and leaned against the hood. Genki Dama Park was located high atop a mountain. It was actually known as a popular date spot. Another reason why Bulma questioned meeting Vegeta there.

She gazed at the beautiful view. There was a full moon that illuminated its surroundings breathtakingly. The dark navy was brightly lit, twinkles of diamonds sprinkled across the canvas and blurs of clouds glowing while being slowly guided across earth. Not too far below the park was a river. The scene of the moon was perfectly reflected across the still water. Down the hill, couples were scattered, taking in the view of the night. Bulma weakly smiled while looking at the moon. She heard the engine of a car approach her. Soon after, the door slammed shut and footsteps were ricocheted from the grass.

"Good. You're not late."

Bulma chuckled to herself, eyes still fixated at the night sky. "Ha, and you're not? I've been waiting here for about ten minutes, buddy. You know, I don't appreciate tardiness." She teased, turning her head to see the stunning man in front of her. He was dressed casually, but he still looked decent. His mouth was curled in the little half smile he always gave out. He looked down to his phone.

"Well actually, I said nine o'clock. I came here right on the dot." He walked over to join Bulma on the hood of her car.

"So, umm. I guess we didn't get to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Bulma Briefs."

"Hn. Vegeta Ouji."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the scenery. The atmosphere was getting awkward. Why the hell wasn't he saying anything? He invited her here! What the heck!

"Uhh, congrats on your engagement. I happened to see your bride to be. She's gorgeous." Bulma said, but instantly regretted it. Why did saying that to him bother her so much?

Vegeta tilted his head. His face was expressionless yet again. It made Bulma a bit uncomfortable not knowing how that man felt. He could be thinking anything and wouldn't give any hint of it.

"Thanks. She sure is."

Bulma pursed her lips and looked the other way. Why the hell was she here anyways?

"That book. Is it a diary or something? It's very…detailed."

"UGH! You read it?!" Bulma raised her voice, feeling a bit insulted.

"Well it's not my fault you dropped it. What's your problem? You're lucky I didn't throw it away. If I hadn't seen you again today, I would've." His tone was harsh.

Bulma scoffed. "My problem? You should have given it back to me at the hospital. You had no right to read it… it's… it's personal." She crossed her arms and looked down at the river.

Vegeta noticed her change of tone. "So it is a diary? Who the hell has the time to record what they do every day? And that last page. What? Are you attempting suicide or something? Why the hell does it say dead?"

"Look. It's none of your business. I'm not suicidal or anything dumbass. It's a long story."

"No shit. That book had thousands of pages filled. Long story huh? Well we have all night. Care to explain?" Vegeta pressed on.

"Why do you care? Don't you have more important matters to attend to? You are of Ouji Empire aren't you? I bet you're very busy."

"And you're Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation. We're both very busy, yet here we are. The two of us in a park. I'm pretty sure neither of us would have come here if we had something else better to do."

"Well, you already read the shit right? You know my whole life story, so what about you? What's your deal?"

"I'm of no concern to you." Vegeta said coldly.

"Nor am I to you." Bulma responded.

"Hmm. I was born to a rich, successful family. My mother died when I was very young. My childhood…shaped me into the man I am today. I am heir to the Ouji Empire. Not too long ago, Eighteen Takamatsu and I were engaged. That's my life in a nutshell."

"Pretty blunt, don't you think?"

Vegeta leaned back, practically lying on Bulma's car. Bulma remained sitting. She decided to humor him.

"I was adopted by the founders of Capsule Corp. I don't know who my real parents are. I had a sucky childhood. During high school, I encountered… complications. I'm not married, nor am I seeing anyone. Basically, I'm a loser and that's it."

Vegeta looked at her questionably. "Pretty _boring_ life story, don't you think. Ha. If you think so lowly of yourself, then you might as well be a loser."

"Like you're the one to talk! Your life didn't seem too fascinating or exciting from what you had told me." Bulma snapped back.

"Jeez. You're such a vulgar woman. Calm down."

She blushed, realizing her rude behavior. "Vegeta. Really, what was the use of inviting me here? Don't you have a loving girl to go home to?"

"Hmm. Why not? After reading your novel I found myself intrigued. I've known of you for some time. However, I never thought that we would meet the way we did."

Her face flushed with heat. "I guess you're right. We're both of well-known families. I guess our way of meeting was funny."

Vegeta sat up to look at Bulma. Who was she, really? What was up with that book of hers? At first sight, Vegeta already felt some sort of connection between himself and Bulma. And it wasn't just their bodies colliding on impact. Even before reading her book, intuition gave him a feeling that she was just like him. And talking to her now confirmed his notion. She was as lonely as he was. Small world indeed.

Bulma's phone vibrated, alerting her of a new message. It was her mom.

_Dear, come home asap. It's very important k. Love you Sweetie 3_

It disappointed her that Vegeta and she spent most of their time either in silence or bickering about minor discrepancies. But, her mother would never had texted her at this time if it wasn't important.

"It's getting late. I think I'll have to cut our little date short."

"Ha. Date? That's a little too forward."

Bulma smiled at him. "Nice talk…I guess I'll see you."

"Perhaps."

Vegeta gave her a nod walked back to his car and drove off without looking back.

It was an awkward conversation, but Bulma enjoyed his presence. Something about him…was strange, but in a good way.

"_If you think so lowly of yourself, then you might as well be a loser."_

_I guess he's right. Vegeta. _Bulma looked back at the glistening moon. _Let's meet again soon._

Bulma didn't get back until about eleven that night. When she walked through the door she could hear her parents laughing, along with another familiar voice.

She made a quick stop to her lab to drop off her book. It had been a long day and she felt exhausted. What she wanted the most now was a soak in a hot bath and plenty of sleep.

When she walked in the living room, it wasn't just her parents there as she expected. There was an additional person. One that she thought she'd never see again.

"B. It's been a while. I've missed you."

* * *

Sorry for OOC Vege moments! For some reason, I struggled writing this chapter. I apologize for long updates in advance. I know how I want to end this story, but I'm stuck on what to write in the middle of all this. I hope I don't disappoint & a big thanks for those of you following this fic! Much love!


	10. Once More

_**Once More**_

"_B. It's been a while. I've missed you."_

"Yamcha?" Bulma stared at the man of whom she once called her own. He changed in the past years they haven't seen each other. He was a bit taller now and much more muscular. His hair was buzz cut and he had a scar that went across his right eye and one etched onto his left cheek. Besides from that, he still looked like Yamcha: boyishly handsome with the same stupid grin and smiling eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He pulled Bulma into an unexpected embrace.

Bulma gasped as Yamcha kept a hold on her. To be honest, she hasn't given him much of a thought. Last time they saw each other, they had broken up and Yamcha disappeared without telling anyone a word.

* * *

"I'm fed up! Damn it! Fucking be a man for once!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. She was home alone with only Yamcha to accompany her. He came knocking on her door that night with a bouquet of red and white roses. Yet again, he was presenting her with another pathetic apology.

"B, you're being irrational. I said I was sorry, isn't that enough?"

3 years of pent up emotions surged through Bulma and were released by her hand. She slapped Yamcha with all her might, leaving a red imprint on his cheek.

"You're unbelievable! OF COURSE THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Her face flushed crimson as heated tears flowed into streams. "OVER AND OVER YOU KEPT DOING THIS TO ME! AND EACH AND EVERYTIME I'VE CAUGHT YOU, YOU SAY THE EXACT SAME THING. I' M JUST SO-"

"But, I love you…" He whispered, only having the courage to say the poisonous words to the floor.

"It's not love. What we have… what we HAD, it isn't love. Yamcha, if you loved me, then you wouldn't have seen all those other girls behind my back. I should've been the only girl in your eyes."

"But you are! I was just confused. I know now, Bulma. You're the only one for me." He attempted to pull her into hug, but she pushed back against his chest, shaking her head.

"What kind of excuse is that? You were confused - for three years?! Please, stop lying to my face."

Yamcha stared at her for what seemed like hours to them. Deep down, he knew what she was saying was true, but he refused to look like the bad guy. In truth, he did feel something for Bulma. But what else could he say that he hadn't already?

He gently placed his hands atop her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "One more chance. I know you've given me so many already, but Bulma I do care for you. It's you that I've ran back to all these times, right? That's got to mean something."

To an aggravated, not to mention genius, woman - That was the wrong thing to say.

Bulma smacked Yamcha's hand off her shoulder. She was tired of his lame excuses, frustrated and done him.

"You and I both know that the real reason you've stayed with me all these years is because of my family. We've showered you with everything you ever wanted! My dad sponsored you and your baseball team. We spot you when you were broke, allowed you to stay in this house for all long as you wanted, attending to your every need. I don't think it's just a coincidence that every time you felt satisfied with our "funds" that you'd go run off with another slut." Her body began trembling as the only thing powering her was anger. Exhaustion was nearly claiming her and she felt light headed.

"How dare you accuse me of such things! I've been there for you too, Bulma! You make me seem like I just used you all these years. What the hell are you trying to say?" Yamcha threw his hands up in the air dramatically. He was tired arguing as well, but only because he felt that he could be doing something more productive at the moment.

Bulma's last straw snapped.

"GET OUT!"

That was the last thing Yamcha thought he'd hear. "Wha? Bulma, stop this. Talk to me! What do you want!"

"I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE. I'M DONE YAMCHA." She balled her hands into fists. "And so are we."

He felt hurt. He didn't think he'd lose her this easily. But, he didn't want to make matters even worse than they already were between the two. "Fine." He said firmly. "I'll come back when you've cooled off."

She winced. "Don't."

He gave her one last look and stomped through the hall and out the door, slamming it behind him.

Tears once again escaping her ocean-stained eyes, she fell to her knees and began bawling. She was alone yet again. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "There really is no hope." She sighed.

* * *

That was four years ago. And in that time, Bulma forgave Yamcha for his mistakes. However, seeing him again after all this time- she wasn't sure if she fully forgave his actions.

Yamcha released her so that they could talk face to face.

"So how have you been? You look great."

"I've been fine." She half-lied. "Yamcha, sorry to sound mean but, don't you think it's a little late? What are you doing here?"

Yamcha rubbed his palms together, smiling like an idiot. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've joined the army and I just got released today. Once they let me go, no!- this whole time I've been away; the only person I could think of was you! That's why I rushed over here as fast as I could, to see you again."

Bulma warmly grinned at his sweet gesture. Still, she knew Yamcha- and he was a coward. So she knew that he wasn't giving her the whole truth but she didn't want to sound like she was accusing him. "You went to the army?" she giggled softly "Tell me, what were you doing there?"

Yamcha blushed and knew he was caught. "Well, after what happened to you and me, I decided that I needed to start afresh. I signed up and let me tell you- it was brutal. I barely made it out alive with every mission we went through. But, I've met some wise men. They gave me advice and enlightened me. So_ I_ left yesterday and drove all the way here. Trust me when I say this Bulma. I've changed."

Bulma looked into his eyes trying to find any hint doubt. She was reluctant, but his words seemed authentic, at least for now anyways.

"I believe you." She said, earning another bear hug.

"Thank you! You don't know how happy you saying that makes me feel." Bulma returned the hug. They have shared great and memorable times together. She wanted to stay friends with this man. So she smiled and laughed. "Do you need a place to sleep tonight?"

He scratched the side of his head and nodded. "Sorry, but I promise this will be the last time. I kinda didn't have time to stop by at a hotel."

"It's okay. Come on. I'll show you to your room." She turned around and walked towards the hall, but Yamcha grabbed her arm to stop her half way.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

Yamcha looked at her with a stern face, and slightly tightened his grip. "There is still one thing, Bulma."

"What?"

"When I left the army, you were the only thing on my mind. I know it must seem a little sudden, but please consider my offer."

She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Sure, okay."

Yamcha raised her hand to his mouth, and brushed his lips against it. "Bulma, will you come with me… will you… start a family with me?"

She was wide eyed and speechless. Hell yeah it was sudden.

"Yamcha, I –"

"Please B. I love you so much! You're the only person who's ever brought meaning to my life! You made me realize what it meant to love, what it meant to have a love. You alone encouraged me to change my stupid ways. I can't see myself with anyone but you. I love you. And if you must, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore. If that's the case, I'll leave tomorrow morning and you won't hear from me again." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

But Bulma didn't know what to feel. She was confused. She did still have some feelings for him, but were they enough- enough to sustain a family with him? And there was still Vegeta…He was getting married but Bulma couldn't deny that there was something there. It might not be mutual…but there was still something. What should she do? Ignite an old flame or spark up a new one? Bulma pulled her hand to her chest. She squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows. This was overwhelming.

Noticing her panicked reaction, Yamcha tried lightening the severity of his words. "I will understand regardless of the choice you make. I'm not asking you to decide right away…but I'd appreciate an answer. You see, I'm planning on moving a little farther aways from here, but I'd like you to come with me. We'll visit here often, but our home will be located in Europe. There's a baseball team I want to try out for and my connections say that I have a good chance at getting on the team. Think about it Bulma."

She looked at him with twinkling eyes. Maybe he really had changed. He had goals set for himself, and he wanted to live with her, and provide for her with his career. It's just… moving away from the one place she ever called home? Moving away from…from… She inhaled sharply. Could she do it?

Bulma sighed. "I'm not giving you a no…but I do need time to think about this. It's a big step, and so much has changed over the years, I barely feel like I know you anymore."

"Then we'll start over!" He walked into the room and closed the door just to reopen it seconds later.

He cleared his throat and offered Bulma his hand. "Oh, hi. My name's Yamcha Tachibana. It's very nice to meet you."

Bulma giggled and shook his hand. "I'm Bulma Briefs. It's very nice to meet you, ."

He laughed as well. "Please, call me Yamcha. I was wondering Miss Bulma. Would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow afternoon?"

"Haha. Why, I'd be happy to." She curtseyed, pretending to be wearing a dress.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow." He bowed.

"Until tomorrow then. Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

A/N: Yamcha or Vegeta, Yamcha or Vegeta? I have my personal preference, don't you?


	11. Re-Introductions

_**Re-introductions**_

Three months. The two had rekindled their college years' relationship for about three months now. It was almost as it had been before, the only thing is, Bulma kept a wall of ice between the two. She was enjoying Yamcha and her time together again, but she didn't want to completely let her guard down just yet. Doubt was slightly a factor, but the main reason was habit. For the longest time, Bulma had been oblivious and for the longest time she had her feelings played with. _Not going to make that mistake again…_

"Do you want a refill Babe?"

They were at a popular restaurant on another date. Yamcha had yet to find a place for himself to stay so Bulma allowed him to live at Capsule Corp. temporarily. He also hadn't been able to find a stable job in the months he was back either. Things were going great between the two, but they were unconsciously slipping into the same routine that they had followed years ago.

Bulma, noticed this, however, but did not want to jump to conclusions. She wanted to see if the Yamcha she knew before would reappear now or if a new and improved one will emerge. It was a matter of time until the real him would show his true colors. So for now, Bulma just wanted to genuinely enjoy her time with her old friend.

"Sure, thanks." Her grinned dropped when she heard a commotion coming from the restaurant's entrance.

"Ouji!" " !" "Vegeta, I have a question!" "Miss Eighteen! How are you two?"

Bulma's eyes widened as she put her cup down. Yamcha just continued eating, almost completely ignoring the crowd at the front doors.

Vegeta pulled Eighteen out of the crown and into the restaurant. He was wearing sunglasses that hid his furrowed brows. Their driver and bodyguard were blocking the paparazzi's way of entering. Vegeta and Eighteen sighed.

"Ah, and -To-Be, we've been expecting you!" The manager greeted.

Eighteen smiled at him and whispered slyly in his ear. "If you don't mind, Vegeta and I would like to have dinner undisturbed tonight." She slipped a hundred dollar bill into his pocket and tilted her head towards the doors.

"Oh yes, of course! We will do everything in our power to make sure you two have a wonderful evening. Please, let me get you to your seat." The manager waved to one of the waiters who escorted them to their table.

Vegeta took his shades off. His features were rigid and his jaw was clenched. Today had been such a bother to him and the last thing he wanted right now was to be stalked by the paparazzi.

Bulma saw them coming their way and tried her best to hide her face from them. It has been three months since she had seen or spoken to Vegeta. For him to be with his fiancé rattled her enough but she was also with Yamcha. What would Vegeta think if he saw her dining with him? _The wrong idea, that's what._ Bulma shook her head. _It doesn't matter he's getting married, he's getting married, he's getting marr-_

"Here are your seats. I hope you don't mind that you're lacking a view. A table not near a window would be best if you don't want to be bothered by those reporters." The young waiter nervously bowed his head. He placed the menus on the table and took their drink order. He stood there, looking as if he was expecting a tip or something. Vegeta quickly noticed, and shooed him away with his hand.

"You may leave now." He said without looking at him.

The waiter nodded and swiftly left their presence.

"In a bad mood today, huh?" Eighteen joked placing a hand gently on top of his.

Sitting at the table right across from them, Bulma was surprised that Vegeta hadn't noticed her. But that wasn't on her mind right now. She was busy hiding her face behind an entrée menu watching the affection Eighteen was show _her_ _V_… I mean Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at their touching hands and pulled away, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her stunning face.

"As if you don't know why." He said bluntly. He raised an eyebrow as a familiar shade of blue caught his eye.

Bulma panicked when she noticed him looking her way. Her breathing hitched and her face turned a notable shade of red. _Oh God, he saw me. _

Eighteen pouted at his grumpy attitude and got up.

Vegeta positioned his head to face her once again.

"I'm going to go freshen up." She avoided eye contact and turned to walked toward restrooms.

Yamcha was slurping his noodles when Eighteen strut past him. He suddenly began to choke.

"Ah, are you okay?" Bulma asked, not aware of his wandering eyes.

"I- ahem- fine." He coughed out.

Bulma sighed and looked back towards Vegeta's table. He was tapping his fingers against the table looking dead at the blue haired maiden. Once he noticed her eyes met his, he winked and gave her a toothy grin.

Bulma's mouth fell open, unable to say a thing back. "Uh," She got up from the table and turned around.

"Hey Babe!" Yamcha called out, still chewing his noodles. "Where you going?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was now playing with his phone, then back to Yamcha. "I'm just going to use the restroom." She smiled nervously and swiftly made her way toward the other end of the restaurant.

* * *

She was in a complete panic. _Oh my gosh, what do I do! He knows I'm here now! _She thought while frantically trying to straighten out her hair. She took a look in the mirror and felt unsatisfied and insecure. She frowned at her reflection and tore through her bag to find lipstick. She pursed her lips and applied the deep red color. When she finished, she took another look at herself. _I'm a wreck. There's no competing with Eighteen. Ugh! Might as well leave with Yamcha before he gets suspicious. _

She heard one of the toilets flushing and jumped a little. She didn't realize she had "company" in the ladies' room with her. She tried fixing up her hair a little more when she noticed silky blonde locks coming from the stall.

Bulma nearly choked on her tongue.

Eighteen's face was a bit flustered because Vegeta was taking his anger out on her today and the previous days as well. She didn't understand why he was being such a child at times. It annoyed her. Exhaling dramatically she took notice of the woman at the sinks.

Approaching the sink next to Bulma, Eighteen looked toward her and put on a fake smile. "Hi." She said washing her hands.

Bulma awkwardly looked at Eighteen. "Hello." She forced a grin.

"Briefs, right?" Eighteen reached for a paper towel. "Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma went to get a towel as well. "Uh, yes. You're Miss Takamatsu?"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow at her formality and giggled softly. "Eighteen is fine. You're Capsule Corporation's heir? My fiancé's company does business with you right?"

"Yeah, a little. Isn't Vegeta Ouji your fiancé?" Bulma asked innocently.

"Yeah. We're getting married…" Eighteen said softly while facing the mirror, retouching her make up.

"Oh, I see." Bulma turned to do the same. "Congratulations, really. I don't know Vegeta well, but he seems like a great guy." She spoke with shining eyes.

Eighteen began laughing. "Aha. Well, he can be a pain but yeah, he's okay. What about you Bulma? You married yet?"

Bulma nearly dropped her eyeliner in the sink. "N-no. I'm still single. I'm having dinner with a friend of mine. I happened to notice that you were seated at the table across from us."

"Oh really? Well, why don't we sit together?" Eighteen suggested.

"Uh- well umm. Are you sure? I don't want to make your meal awkward or anything." Bulma waved both of her hands in front of her. What would she say to Vegeta anyways?

"No no. it's totally fine! Things are already awkward to be honest, haha. Plus I've missed talking with someone about girl stuff. I am a fashion designer you know!" Eighteen winked.

"Of course." Bulma returned her smile and approached the exit. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

The two made it back to their tables noticing that their dates have already met and were conversing.

"You're an idiot."

"What?! Who asked you man?"

"I don't need to be asked when the answer is as clear as day." Vegeta snapped back.

The two were glaring at each other when they noticed the two women standing in front of them. Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh, hey Babe!" Yamcha greeted. "And hello to you, Miss." He winked at the blonde vixen.

Eighteen blushed. "Hi. Vegeta what are you doing?!"

"We were discussing…business." He said getting up, moving back to their original seats. Eighteen grabbed his arm.

"Actually, Bulma Briefs and I had a nice talk just now. I want to sit by her. Plus you guys are in league, right? You can relieve some of your business stress to her." Vegeta looked to Bulma who was play fighting with Yamcha. He narrowed his eyes and coughed trying to get her attention.

"Ahem."

"Oh." Bulma looked up pushing Yamcha back in his chair. Her gaze met his and lasted for a couple seconds. "Hello, Vegeta?" She said as if they had never spoken before.

"Bulmoose Briefs. So I see my fiancé is fond of you. You and your idiot boyfriend will be seated at our table until you're done eating." He half smiled at Bulma's maddened face and dragged Eighteen back to their table.

"What a jerk." Yamcha got up and put an arm around her. "He's the idiot." He said sneaking a kiss on her neck.

Bulma pulled away. "Actually, I think he has you spot on." She nudged his side. "Just kidding. Come on."

"Whatever, _Bulmoose_."

"Hey." She warned, poking his ribs.

* * *

They took a seat. The waiter came to take Eighteen and Vegeta's order.

"And will that be all?" The man asked, pen in hand.

"Actually," Yamcha butted in "Can I get a couple beers. You want anything to drink B?" He looked to Bulma.

"Beer's fine."

"You heard the lady. She'll have a couple beers as well. Oh and do you mind bringing us some shot glasses too?" Yamcha gave the waiter a tip.

"No problem." He walked back towards the kitchen.

"Sooo, what's your name?" Yamcha asked facing Eighteen's direction.

"Eighteen. And this is my fiancé, Vegeta, if you didn't already know."

Vegeta ignored her and went back to his phone.

Yamcha gave him a side glance and smiled flirtatiously. "Well Eighteen, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you are beautiful. I hope your _fiancé _here appreciates that."

Bulma scoffed at him. _Is he seriously hitting on her right in front of me? _She stomped on his foot.

"Oww!" Vegeta hissed. "What the hell?" He glared at Bulma.

Her mouth dropped. _Ooops. _

Yamcha and Eighteen looked at her questionably.

Bulma put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry, Vegeta. I was playing this game called Flappy Bird and lost."

"Hn." He looked into her eyes for the third time that night. _What was on his mind? _

"Oh I hate that game!" Eighteen responded, not noticing the two's interaction. "I totally understand."

"Haha yeah!" Bulma laughed.

"Here you guys go." The waiter was balancing to plates on each of his arms, along with the jug of beer and shot glasses in his hands.

"Alright! Thanks man!" Yamcha took a glass and handed it to Bulma. He placed a glass in front of Eighteen and slid one in front of Vegeta.

"The hell is this for?" Vegeta asked sliding the cup back to Yamcha who slid it right back.

"Come on man. You seem tense. A little drink won't hurt anyone. What, can't hold down your liquor?" Yamcha chuckled pouring the gold liquid in his cup.

Vegeta snatched it up and gulped it down in a second. "Fuck you." He slammed the cup down pouring more in his glass.

"Oh. You do drink. That's good." Yamcha narrowed his eyes conceitedly, taking in his beer slowly, loving the burn it gave his throat.

"Yamcha, take it easy." Bulma scolded. "If you get drunk again, you can walk home."

"Oh, you two live together? But I thought you said you were single, Bulma?"

Vegeta looked up at Bulma while chewing his food.

"Oh I am. Yamcha's just staying at my place temporarily."

"Oh. I see."

"But, it's not like we don't have our fun." Yamcha placed a hand on Bulma's face bringing her in close. There was a slight glow in his cheeks, indicating that he was no longer sober.

Bulma pushed his face away, earning a laugh from Eighteen. Vegeta was eyeing the two's interaction.

"So there is something. You don't have to be shy Bulma. Yamcha's not bad right?"

"Thanks Eighteen." He said pouring her another glass.

"Well, Yamcha and I aren't really official or anything. We're just old friends."

"Who use to date in college." Yamcha gulped down his drink.

This time Bulma made sure to stomp on his foot. "Oww Babe."

"You use to date? Well, I guess now that you mention it, it is kind of obvious." Eighteen giggled at Bulma's flustered features.

"That was long time ago." Bulma said darkly.

Suddenly, Vegeta's stomach began knotting. He pushed his bowl away from him and stood up.

"I need to see my father for something. Eighteen, go home without me."

Eighteen looked up, not understanding what had gotten into him. "What? But what about dinner, Vegeta?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. I must leave." Eighteen grabbed his hand to stop him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you later then." She said with a touch of disappointment in her tone.

Vegeta didn't say anything and left.

"Is he okay?" Bulma asked a bit worried.

"I guess he's just stressed from work. Being heir to a corporation really isn't easy. But you understand right Bulma?" Eighteen sat back down and dug back into her meal.

"I guess so." Bulma said, narrowing her eyes to Vegeta's now empty seat.

"Umm, I just remembered! I need to go to my office right now!"

"Uhh, you too?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm sorry. Yamcha, can you get home without me?"

Yamcha was gulping down the contents from his jug. "Sure Babe. I'll keep Eighteen here company for a bit though." He smiled devilishly at Eighteen who gave him a blank, innocent look.

"That's fine. See you later." She ruffled his hair as she got up then quickly made her way to the restaurant's exit.

_Please still be here!_

And sure enough, Vegeta was pacing in the parking lot with a lit cigarette in hand.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out, making him stop in his tracks. He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled. He kept his back to Bulma who was right behind him.

"Where's your car?" Bulma asked, wanting to place a comforting hand on his back, but restrained herself.

"I told my driver to leave. I'm walking home."

"What? But isn't your house like thirty miles from here? I can give you a ride if you want!"

He turned to face her. Though it was dark outside, he had his sunglasses on. Without seeing his eyes, Bulma couldn't tell the emotions the man was feeling.

"Vegeta?" She motioned her hands to reach his glasses but he stopped her midway catching her wrist. In one motion, Vegeta had Bulma against a random car, one hand on her face the other holding her down.

"Vegeta?" His sunglasses fell to the ground revealing his dark eyes. He stared at her for a couple of minutes, pressing his body against her to keep her on the car. Their faces were close, and she could feel his hot breath tickle her cheek.

Bulma knew that look he was giving her well. It was confusion, mixed with anger. And if she looked deep enough, she could see loneliness.

"Vegeta, I'll drive you home. Come on." She spoke while avoiding eye contact. He looked at her for a bit longer then let his grip go.

"Sorry." He whispered. He bent down to pick up his glasses and put them in his back pocket.

"My car's this way." Bulma pointed to a red convertible two lanes away.

"I'll drive." He held out his hand for the keys.

"Sure you didn't have too much to drink? For a while there, it looked like you and Yamcha were having a drinking competition." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Vegeta didn't say anything though, and kept his palm out flat.

"Okay then. Be careful with my baby. The gas pedal's sensitive. Ha. Hope you can drive stick." She gave in and tossed him the keys.

"It's sensitive, huh?" Vegeta turned the car on and shifted to first. "Drives smooth."

"Ha. I know." Bulma replied putting her seatbelt on.

"But what if I…?" Vegeta shifted to third, then to fourth and fifth without warning. The kick threw Bulma's head back.

"Damn it, Vegeta!" She shouted.

"Ha. It is sensitive." He grinned playfully.

Bulma noticed his change in attitude and settled back in her chair, turning on the radio in the process.

It was a long ride, full of awkward silence. Halfway to their destination, Bulma noticed that Vegeta wasn't driving in the direction of his corporation, but refused to say anything. She decided that it'd be better to just let him drive.

He stopped on a high mountain top and parked the car at the edge.

Genki Dama Park: The place where they met up about three months ago.

_Why'd he come here?_

Vegeta turned the car off and got out to sit on the hood. Bulma followed suit and took a seat next to him. The moon was crescent shaped tonight, to the lighting was a bit dimmer then before. Nevertheless though, it was a beautiful night and couples still littered the ground near the river.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta who was looking at the dark sky. Twinkling reflections of stars were dotted on his eyes. Something was obviously troubling him and Bulma wanted to help. She just didn't want him to freak out and leave like he suddenly did at the restaurant.

"Vegeta, can you tell me a little more about yourself? What's your life like?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You don't want to know."

"I do. Tell me."

Vegeta exhaled deeply and slowly lifted his eyes to the shiny blue of hers.

"It's not something that I feel is worth sharing."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I guess I had writer's block or something. Don't worry; these two will have more interactions as the story progresses. Until then, stay tuned for Vegeta's background- and maybe a kiss? You'll just have to wait and see! ^^ ~ _Hika - sa_

_P.S. : If you don't know, Flappy Bird Is an actual game where you try to make this birdy thingy fly through some pillars. It's so simple, yet a total pain in the ass. _


	12. Words Eyes Can Only Speak

**_Words Eyes Can Only Speak_**

"Mom?" young Vegeta stood in the hallway of his parents' bedroom. He was woken up by the echoes of their loud argument.

Worried about his mother, Vegeta cracked open their large double doors to a scene hurtful to a five year old's heart.

SMACK. "Ahh Vegeta!" Now on the floor, Vegeta's mother lay distressingly. Her hair was messy as she pressed a hand against her reddening cheek.

Young Vegeta's heart pounded as rage and hurt surged through his body.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, you fucking whore." Vegeta Sr. spat, both fists tightly clenched at his sides.

"Vegeta please," she struggled to push herself off the floor "our son is resting."

"Does it look like I give a damn? That ungrateful brat means nothing to me."

Vegeta's mother slapped the Senior across the face, looking at him defiantly in the eyes. "How dare you!" Her voice was low and hoarse.

Pitchy squeaks could be heard from the entrance doors of their room. Both parents looked in the direction in which the sound had come from.

Meanwhile, the young Ouji ran down the hall and back to his room as fast as he could. His eyes were wide with horror and his heart was seconds away from beating right out of his chest. He leaned against his closed door, sliding to a sitting position on the ground. Even at this young age Vegeta knew enough to not give two shits about his father, but his mother… How dare he even think to hit her like that?

His mother, the most cherished person in the world to him. He'd kill anyone who'd cause harm to his mother. Even if it was his father, he'd stop at nothing to make sure that person would go through a hundred times more pain.

* * *

"Come on Vegeta, or you'll be late!"

"Coming."

Vegeta ran down the stairs, quickly buttoning up his uniform for school. "Mother, has father gone?"

"Oh, your dad? Yeah, he left for work already."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he scanned his mother for any injuries from the night before.

Two bruises discolored on his mother's fair skin. Vegeta walked up to his mom as she packed his lunch, and gently, but forcefully, grabbed her arm. "Mom, where'd you get this?" He asked as if he didn't already know.

She looked at him surprisingly for a couple of seconds, then softened her features.

She removed her arm from his grasp and squatted down to his eye level. "You were awake last night, weren't you?" She cooed.

Vegeta kept his eyes locked onto the bruises on her arms then hesitantly nodded.

Her eyes began to water as she pulled her son into her arms. She tightly embraced him while comfortingly rubbing his back. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to hear what went on last night. I'm fine, please don't worry. Your father and I just had a small argument, but we're okay now."

Vegeta looked back into his mother's dark teary eyes. He knew better than to believe that his parents were "okay". But instead of disagreeing, he'd let her statement stand for now.

"Alright then. All set for school?" Her eyes brightened up instantly; her dazzling smile was enough to lighten any mood.

Swinging his pack around both arms Vegeta nodded and walked towards the car.

* * *

_Beepbeepbeeeeeeepbeep._

Traffic. It seemed like almost every car in Tokyo were bumper to bumper on this Monday morning.

"Oh gosh. It looks like you might be a little late today Veggie."

Vegeta slumped in his chair staring aimlessly out his window. "That's fine."

His mom was about to give into rush hour when she noticed the opposite lane was completely empty. Smirking, she tightened the cap of her coffee cup and passed it to her son.

"Hey, you got your seatbelt on?"

He nodded.

"Good. Make sure that doesn't spill for me, 'kay. Hold on tight!" Vegeta was about to question her odd request when his head jerked backwards. His mother fought to turn the steering wheel and stomped on the gas pedal into the opposite lane. It was a lucky thing few cars were passing that way. Vegeta almost squeezed the coffee cup to the point of breaking it every time his mom had to swivel the car to avoid hitting an incoming one.

Green light flashed on.

"Whoo! Home free Veggie, looks like you might even get to school a little early today haha." She ruffled his wildly standing hair as he took hyperventilating breaths.

"Mom never ever do that a-" CRASH! A random car drove up to rear end their vehicle.

"Oh shit!" She cursed noticing that the driver behind her was now hitting her nonstop. "What the hell?" CRASH!

"OWW! MY ARM!" Vegeta cried out as another car slammed into the passenger side.

"Vegeta!" His mother exclaimed as she took one had off of the steering wheel to comfort her son. "Are you oka-"

CRASH. A third car smashed into the front of their already totaled vehicle. The airbags kicked in as the two passengers of the vehicle went unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh." Vegeta moaned as his heavy lids struggled to open up. Once they did, Vegeta couldn't close them. _Where am I? _

He tried calling out for his mom when he noticed the gag wrapped tightly around his mouth, muffling any words he tried to utter. _What? _He wanted to move around but found his arms and legs were bound by ropes. His struggle led him to topple over and land on his injured arm.

"Arghhhh!" he tried to release his pain in a scream but was denied that privilege.

Tears were now forming in the corners of his eyes when he noticed another person tied and gagged diagonally from him.

_Mom!_ He let the tears flow as relief of seeing his mother with him kicked in. Unfortunately, she wasn't awake.

_Maybe she's still knocked out from the crash. _"MMMMUM!MMMUMM!" he tried his best to call out to his mother, but the volume of his voice was still restrained. More tears flowed as fear crept through him. _What's happening? _

"Oh, it seems the prince is awake." A feminine voice hissed from behind him.

Shiny leather boots were now in the way of Vegeta's view of his mother. His brows furrowed deeply as he strained his eyes to meet the face behind the voice.

It was a man. A man that, for some reason, he thought he knew. He was dressed in a white suit with a dark purple tie. His face was pale and his dark burgundy hair was combed back.

Vegeta began to panic as he looked into the man's eyes. They were cold and soulless, no hint of good could be found in them no matter how hard anyone tried to look. Those eyes were all Vegeta needed to know the identity of this cruel man.

"So, do you know who I am boy?" He kicked Vegeta's sensitive arm and watched as his muffled screams revealed his agony.

"Haha. You're a squeamish little monkey, aren't you? Ha. I hate monkeys." His eyes pierced into Vegeta's as he threw his foot back for another kick.

"Lord Akuma*****." A tall man with broad shoulders bowed down to his boss.

"Master Frieza." Said a short stocky man with a long white mullet and an Australian accent.

"Ah, Burter. Jeice. Any worthy news to report?" Frieza Akuma, the vice president of Ouji Empire, asked wickedly.

"Well, actually sir," the taller one, apparently called Burter, spoke up, "Old Man Ouji does not seem to be responding to our requests, sir."

Frieza's eye twitched, but he forced a smile onto his devilish features anyway. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's just like him."

He bent down to look at Vegeta eye to eye. "It looks like your father doesn't love you, kid. After all, we asked him nicely to hand over his company to me, but I guess money is dearer to him than his wife and child. Haha! What a fool." He caressed a hand over Vegeta's dirtied cheek causing him to flinch. Frieza smirked at his response and stood up to face his henchmen.

"Get him on the line for me. I guess I'll have to make the request personally." He walked over to Vegeta's mother's unconscious figure and pulled a gun out from his suit pocket.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Vegeta tried to stand up but failed. Frieza noticed his insubordination and pointed it at him.

"Nah uh uh, my Veggie Prince." He yanked her up by her hair causing her eyes to snap open. Her screams of pain were muffled out as well. He now pointed the gun to the side of her head. "One more move and I _will_ shoot."

Vegeta forced himself to stop trembling and even held his breath. His eyes were now staring into his mother's, mentally asking her what to do.

She tried her best to give him an "it's going to be okay" look and nodded her head, signaling him to follow the bad man's orders. Vegeta settled himself against the wall, trying his best not to break eye contact with his mother.

"It's a pity." Frieza caressed the gun on the woman's cheek and kissed it, causing her to throw her head to the side. "Dear Tomoyo******, it's sad that such beauty has to go to waste." He pressed the gun against her ear and lightly put pressure on the trigger.

"LORD FRIEZA! I have Ouji Senior on the line for you!" Jeice butted in, not wanting to have to spill the blood of such a delightful woman.

"Ah! That's more like it." Frieza threw Tomoyo back on the ground and snatched the phone from Jeice's hand.

"So you finally answered." Frieza laughed against the phone.

Vegeta Senior was in his office, along with policemen who were monitoring the call. Sweat beaded on his forehead at the thought of losing his wife by the hands of his company's vice president.

"Where are they Frieza?" His deep voice masked his anxiety.

"They? Now who are you talking about, old man?" Frieza chuckled, which just made Vegeta Sr. and Junior both angrier.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I KNOW YOU HAVE MY WIFE AND SON! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE NOW!" He slammed his fist against his desk, leaving a large crack in it.

"Oh Vegeta. If you want them, you'll have to ask a little nicer."

The senior growled in a warning tone.

"Not so much for words today, hmm? That's fine. Would you like to say hello to your precious wife?" Frieza whipped the gag off of her mouth. A red imprint of it was left on her face.

"Vegeta! Please! He has a gun!" She yelled at the phone, but was kicked back to the corner by Frieza.

"Ooooh, did you hear that Vegeta? I have a gun." He pointed the weapon up to the ceiling and fired without warning. Everyone in the room winced as the echoing ricochet of the bullet pierced their ears.

"FRIEZA!" Vegeta Sr. was furious now. He grabbed ahold of the collar of one of the policemen's shirt and shook him violently. "Dammit! You pathetic scums are useless!" He hissed at them, making sure to cover the phone's receptor.

He moved the phone back to his ear to the sound of Frieza's maniacal laughter. "Don't worry, you fool. I haven't shot anyone… yet."

He walked up to Vegeta Jr.'s motionless figure and ripped his gag off. He scowled in pain, but made sure not to make any unnecessary movements. "Hey, do you have any last words for daddy?"

Vegeta Senior hushed the room to make sure he could hear his heir's voice.

Vegeta glared at the phone and spoke softly. "Father, please: do not fail us. Don't let mom down!" Frieza smirked and slapped the boy to the side of the room.

"You heard him. Don't fail them, _Vegeta_." He said sarcastically.

The senior inhaled sharply and tried his best to keep his composure. "Alright. What do you want? I'll give you anything. Just don't harm Tomoyo or Vegeta."

"You know what I want from you, you weak-minded monkey. I want your company; I _want _your money."

"Fine! You can have all of it! Just tell me where you're keeping them?"

"You think it'll be this easy? I'm no fool. Make a billion dollar transaction to my bank account. You can put the rest in later. Then have every reporter in the city at your doorstep. I want the world to know that you're stepping down, and I'm stepping in as the head of Ouji Empire."

"Oh, and have it done immediately. You have thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?! Frieza!"

The line was dead.

"Well?" Vegeta yelled at the head officer.

"W-we have it sir! Their location is 31 miles west of here. We have their location pinned."

"Then what the hell are you just standing there for?! I want that son of a bitch and his accomplices locked away to rot! And I want my wife and son _alive_!" He demanded, putting strict emphasis on each word to encourage intimidation.

"O-of course sir. We've equipped a jet and a helicopter with our finest military soldiers. We will depart now."

"I'm coming too. That bastard is going to suffer."

* * *

"Tsk. He has five minutes 'til you both go ka-boom." Frieza towered over the mother and child as he swung the gun around his finger. "If you were smart, Tomoyo, you'd tell your kid goodbye now 'cause you'll be the first to go to hell."

"NO!" Vegeta tried ramming into the man but was kicked down.

"I'll let you be for the time remaining." Frieza smirked at the hatred the two had flaring in their eyes and walked into the other room.

Since they were no longer tied up, Tomoyo was able to embrace her son. She sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. Your dad's coming, I know he is." A warm smile crossed her delicate features as she caressed her son's face.

"Mom, you and father were fighting remember? I heard him! He said I meant nothing to him…" Vegeta grasped his mother's shirt tightly.

"Hush, baby." Tomoyo said to her five year old. "I promise you he meant none of that. He loves you and so do I." she kissed his forehead and rubbed his shoulder some more.

The two just sat in their corner, waiting for time to past by and their fates to meet them.

A door slammed open and Frieza came storming in. "Unfortunately," he took his gun out "time's up."

Within a blink of an eye, he shot Tomoyo's stomach in which she fell to her side.

"NOOOOO MOM!"

Simultaneously, the room was raided with police officers and military soldiers.

"Frieza Akuma you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder." The head officer looked to the scene of the crime. A sobbing boy was sitting in the pool of his mother's blood.

"Oopsy." Frieza began laughing hysterically as he was thrown down and cuffed.

"Mom, mom no! Don't leave, please! Mom!"

Tomoyo winced in pain as she weakly applied pressure to her bullet wound. Another smile graced her distressed features as her free hand cupped Vegeta's face. "Vegeta don't cry anymore. I told you your father would come. Haha. Please, be a good boy for me."

Tears streamed down Vegeta's face as he nodded. "I will."

"I know your father can be difficult at times, but know this, he does love you. Make him proud."

"What about you, mom? Don't you want me to make you proud?" He sobbed into her soft hand.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "My brave son, you already have. You've made me proud in every way possible. So promise me one thing," Beads of tears were forming in her eyes, "I want you to live a happy life. No matter what, I want you to smile, okay?"

"I-I'll try." Vegeta bit his lower lip as he hugged his mother's fragile arm.

"I love you, Vegeta. I…love…you." She exhaled for the last time as her body went limp. The last tear moved its way down the side of her face and fell to the floor. Her smile was no longer framing her beautiful face.

"Mom? MOM! NO! MOMMY! PLEASE! DON'T GO! Mom, I love you too! Please, tell me that one more time mom!? Mom!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears were free flowing from his eyes as he gave up trying to reawaken his mother.

His father scooped him up and carried him away from her limp body. "NO DAD! LET ME GO! MOM NEEDS ME! LET GO!" He kicked and screamed as his father carried him farther and farther away from his mother.

Paramedics crowded and performed cpr. Too much blood had left her body. It was too late.

* * *

Vegeta inhaled sharply as he clenched his hands into fists. He jumped off Bulma's car and fell to his knees, slamming his fists against the soft grass.

"That poor excuse of a father let her die! He failed her. That bastard failed her god damn it!" He raised his voice and continued to pound his fist on the ground.

"Vegeta." Bulma dropped to ground to comfort him. She noticed tears falling from his eyes. It hurt her so much to see him in such a state. She had no idea what to say, so she just continued to rub his back comfortingly.

"I was a five year old kid who watched his own mother die in his arms. Why couldn't it have been me? My mother didn't deserve to die like that. Frieza should've taken me instead!" Vegeta gripped the grass, ripping it in the process.

"Vegeta. I'm so sorry your mom had to meet her fate like that. Life isn't fair at times. But…you're still here! And I think destiny wanted you to stay alive for a good reason."

Vegeta stopped tearing up the grass and glared at her. He pushed her hand aside and stood up. "I lost everything that day Bulma. You don't know what it's like to constantly have everything you've ever lived or worked for be thrown at your face like it was nothing. You'll never be able to understand the cruelty of my destiny. Destiny screwed me over when it should've left me to be with my mother! Fate no longer means anything to me anymore. I welcome it."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Bulma began tearing up as she grab ahold of his shirt. "You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened that day! You may have had a tragic past, but you're still blessed with a full life! Others can only wish they had that privilege…" She gripped his shirt and bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "I may not know what it's like to lose someone dear, but I do know the feeling of living for nothing. I know exactly what it's like to be alone! But what's passed is past… You're here now and there's nothing you can do about what has been written in stone!"

"Shut up." He growled.

"But, you aren't entirely alone, remember? You have Eighteen, right? You should cherish her just like you cherished you mother!"

He shuddered at the mention of his mother. "ARGHHH. Eighteen means nothing to me! Our relationship is just show, it's fake. Our engagement was arranged. All it is- is business, nothing more."

"You may not care about her, but it's evident that she does for you. You shouldn't think so poorly of your life. I know your mom wouldn't like that…"

"You know nothing about my mother and you know nothing about me! You lived as a spoiled brat your whole life, you know nothing about hardships or losing a fight you had no chance at winning in the first place. So stop acting like you have all the answers. "

"I don't have all the answers. As a matter of fact, I'm nearing the end of my battle…" Bulma let go of his shirt and clenched her jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta softened his tone of voice.

"I know exactly when and why I'm going to die! How do you think I feel, huh? Every day of my life was filled with loneliness and misery. I'm fighting a one-sided battle that was forced on me since the day I was born. I may not have lost anyone, but knowing that I'll lose myself for a reason so idiotic inflicts the same pain. Chhh. I've been given a chance to change my destiny, to do more than just fill some empty void, but still, my fate hasn't altered. That's fucking depressing. And if you think I haven't lived through any sort of hardship then you sadly mistaken. My whole life was a complete struggle, even now..."

"Pathetic."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're pathetic."

"How dare y-"

"Everyone will die someday, we all know that. But you're a special case; you know when and how you'll die, so why? Why mope around and feel sorry about not living a full and happy life when you could have lived your life happy 'til the end? You keep forgetting that you have more than one purpose in life. You've already given up and that's what I hate about you. If it was I who were in your shoes, I wouldn't waste my time trying to extend my life. No, I wouldn't care about that. Instead, I'd do everything in my power to make my life worth it! I'd want to make my mother proud. Life may not be as long as you wanted, but if I knew exactly when and how my mom would have died, I would have made every day the best for her. I would've told her to leave my father so that she could smile and live freely. I would have made sure that she smiled until the end."

"Even with that knowledge, she still would've died the same way as she had."

"And what about you? From what you've told me, it's more than obvious that you've just given up on life with no fight at all. You lost because in reality you never even tried."

"You're such a hypocrite. You say all this yet two minutes ago you were talking about how painful it was to lose your mom. How you lost the only person you've ever loved in a matter of minutes. Who are you to give me advice when you're a mess as well."

"I don't complain about living, foolish woman. When my mom died, I secluded myself from everyone. I focused my hardest on school, on my business and built something for my life. When she died, I didn't give up. Only a coward would quit the fight when they had only just started. I worked and fought and here I am now. I used my greatest weakness as my strongest advantage."

"Well, whoopdy-do for you. What a lucky guy!" she spat out sarcastically. "Unfortunately for me though, my fate can't change."

"But it could be prevented. Bulma, why are you going to die? Tell me why!"

"…because no one was willing to fully give their heart to me. I don't share any special 'bond' with anyone, and believe it or not Vegeta, that's the reason why I'll die. Even now, and ever since, I've always been alone. I had to carry this burden with me all this time. This loneliness lingered on since I was a just little girl and consumed me. Every day, I was reminded of how insignificant and useless I was in the roles other others' lives. It's no wonder love is destined to avoid me at all costs."

"Stop it!" Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Do you know how selfish you sound right now? How about you stop complaining about not having anyone to love and open your god damned eyes! You have both your parents. You have that idiot I was forced to converse with today. I don't need to know them to know that they love you. You're loud, insecure, and obnoxious,"

Bulma pursed her lips, feeling even lower about herself.

"But it's obvious that you're … considerate. And if that dumbass you call your man doesn't seem to care enough to see through your countless flaws, then dump him. He's worthless anyways."

Even with the tears, his statements made her smile. She shook her head and chuckled softly. _Is that why you left dinner? _"Yamcha and I are just friends. We've been…dating I guess, but now I know, I don't love him. And even if he says it, I know he doesn't love me as well."

"Love cannot die; it can only never bloom."

Bulma snapped her head up, to these words. As her eyes wandered to meet his, she realized that he wasn't looking at her. He kept his distanced gaze toward the moon and the stars. The look in his eyes had changed dramatically.

"The meaning to those words of passion can be hidden by the mouth, but are always revealed by the eyes." Bulma approached him, and cupped her hands with one of his, causing him to tense up as he looked back at her. He looked confused, lost even. There was so much more to this Ouji heir than he was letting on. She wanted so much to share his burdens and carry all that weighed down his soul.

"Vegeta, you're-" Her lips were interrupted by the soft touch of his. So gentle, but fueled with passion. Bulma closed her eyes as she drank in their first kiss.

_Ringringringring. _

"Damn it." Vegeta pulled back and took his phone out of his pocket. "What do want old man?!"

"Come to the main building tomorrow morning. We have important matters that we must discuss."

"Fuck y-"

Before Vegeta could finish his offense, the man at the other line hung up. Vegeta growled and shove his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Bulma and observed all the different emotions she expressed on her face. She looked away from his stare in an attempt to hide her blush.

"I have to leave." He said bluntly, returning his voice to its cold and bored tone.

"But…" She noticed his change of attitude and decided to drop any protests. "of course, I'll drop you off let's go." She lowered her eyes to the floor and kept it there until she got into her car.

The car ride there was silent and awkward. Bulma pulled up to the entrance of Ouji Corporation and let Vegeta out. He didn't look back as he approached the doors and walked away from her.

Bulma tightened her grip on her steering wheel and opened her door, almost tripping as she stepped out. "Vegeta, wait!"

He stopped walking and turned around.

Bulma bent over in her car and dug around for a pen and something to right on. "Ahh!" She sighed in relief. "Umm." she climbed the stairs that separated her and Vegeta and stopped three steps away.

She quickly scribbled onto the sticky note and extended her hand out to him. Vegeta looked at it coolly, then finally took it out from her hands.

Written were digits consisting of more than ten numbers. He raised an eyebrow at the paper then raised his eyes to hers.

"If you ever need anything, I'll always have time for you…" She widened her eyes as she processed the words she just said. "Uhh, I mean for business means, you know?" She insecurely played with her hair, unable to keep herself still.

Vegeta just smirked and turned around. "Sure." Was all he said as he strode into his company building.

Bulma watched him as he left. She inhaled slowly, still looking at the doors. "Vegeta." She breathed out and went back to her car with a mixture of feelings.

Halfway home, she didn't know what to feel more. _What just happened?_

* * *

_Then she woke up, and it was ALL a dream._

_Jk. I'd never do that to you guys LOL. How was this chapter? Meaningful I hope. Especially:_

"_Love cannot die; it can only never bloom." "The meaning to those words of passion can be hidden by the mouth, but are always revealed by the eyes."_

–My Shakespeare-ish attempt at poetic literature. I actually put a lot of thought into these two quotes. Anyways, I hope this chap wasn't overly melodramatic or just lame in general. If so, please spam me with criticisms! I want this fic to not only be enjoyable to me, but to my views as well (Duhh). So thanks for reading!

\\-_-/ P.S: I have this essay that I need to focus for the next couple weeks- which sucks a lot! So keep this in mind if my updates don't come as often. I'll try hard to get some VegeBul action (no smut…cuz…I just can't) but you know…fluff…and stuff. Anyways- Until the next fic! _~ Hika-sa_

*****Akuma means "devil" or "demon" in Japanese. I thought it would be a suitable name for Freezer.

******Tomoyo can mean "intelligence" or "wisdom". Since Saiyan names are a pun on vegetables, I guess Tomoyo can derive from tomato? Lame? Sorry, best I could do. Lol


End file.
